Angels, Wolves and the Doctor
by Binary 9
Summary: There's a box, in a museum, inscribed with two words in High Gallifreyian, the lost language of the Time Lords. The Doctor and Amy find this box, and the Doctor reads two words he never wanted to hear again.
1. Hello, Hello

**Chapter One: Hello, Hello**

The Doctor and Amy were standing in a futuristic museum, sometime in the 55th century, but Amy couldn't be sure. The Doctor was holding one of the exhibits, a black box with something etched into one of the sides. He turned the box over, slowly looking over the inscription, and something in his expression tightened.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, leaning forward in curiosity.

The Doctor was still turning the box over in his hands, looking for something or other.

She tried again.

"Doctor? What is it?" she said, with a little more force.

"It's an inscription in High Gallifreyian. The lost language of the Time Lords, There were days, there were so many days, when these words could burn stars, raise up empires and topple gods." he said absent-mindedly running a finger along the box's metallic side.

"And what does this one say?" she questioned.

"Bad Wolf"


	2. An Air of Mystery

**Chapter 2: An Air of Mystery**

At this, the Doctor had strode back to the TARDIS with the box in hand, with Amelia struggling to keep up with his pace.

"What does it mean?" she demanded, perplexed at his sudden change of attitude from his happy-go-lucky mood this morning.

"Ah, I had this friend. And in a very long story short, she graffitied the universe with those words, which was handy. At the time. But she can't have done that, she's in another universe. So it's a coincidence. Okay, end of slightly shortened long story" the Doctor babbled this out, gasping slightly for breath.

'Right, well then, what's the problem?"

"Nothing!" the Doctor denied, tucking the metal box firmly under his arm. "I just want to check, make sure it's nothing"

Amy sighed, and watched the Doctor as he hooked several cables up to the box.

"So what are you doing?"

"This is a flight recorder of a spaceship back in the 42nd century. It's like a black box, only more advanced. So if I trip the security protocols…" the Doctor whisked out his sonic screwdriver, and it buzzed over the box.

"I can access the records, and find out why my friend decided to do some friendly graffiti…" he continued.

The buzzing of the sonic screwdriver continued for several minutes, until the Doctor yelled triumphantly, and swung the screen on the TARDIS console towards him and Amy.

"Ah hah! The flight recorder's been damaged, but it's still got the security footage from the night the ship crashed."

The screen on the TARDIS console crackled to life with a snowy haze, and showed an empty corridor. In the bottom right corner, a time was displayed: 13.45.

"Exciting" Amy commented dryly.

"Be patient, Pond. Can you see that shadow to the side?"

"Yeah, it looks like someone is standing behind the camera…" Amy pondered.

The shadow that Amy and the Doctor had their attention fixated on was still, not even making the slightest movement. It was obvious that whatever was causing the shadow wasn't alive.

However, in the other end of the screen, someone was running down the metal corridor, shoes making a faint clanging noise on the ground.

"Hold on, what's that?" the Doctor questioned, bring the screen closer on a squeaky, rusty hinge.

The person running came closer, and it was obvious that this person was a woman, a long dress captured in grey-scale colour in the footage.

In the grainy image of the camera, Amy and the Doctor were unable to see the face of the woman as she strode down the corridor at a fast pace, but could make out that she had short, cropped, dark brown hair.

"It's not my friend" the Doctor sighed, either with relief or anguish.

Amy glanced at him, but didn't want to comment. This "friend" of the Doctor's had obviously meant a lot to him. The woman abruptly stopped, and her blurry face turned in the direction of the camera from which Amy and the Doctor were seeing. She walked several more steps, and disappeared out of sight of the camera.

A strange... _fizzing_ noise seemed to come from the camera, and then the image from the camera disappeared into grey snow.

"What happened?" Amy asked, still looking at the screen.

"Uh, I think that nice lady just graffitied the camera with Gallifreyan." he said awkwardly.

"Right, so what now?"

The Doctor paused. "Well nothing, honestly. I have no idea what time or place this is from, so I can't-"

The Doctor broke off, as the screen flashed to life once more. A similar inscription to what was on the box appeared, along with a few numbers.

The Doctor immediately seized the TARDIS' controls, and typed something onto the typewriter.

"What are you doing?" said Amy, already bracing herself against the TARDIS' railings. She had learnt quickly, that if the Doctor was near the TARDIS console, the whole place would shake like a baby's rattle.

"Those," said the Doctor, pointing at the screen still displaying the symbols and numbers, "are galactic coordinates, and a time and date. Someone meant for us to find this, and deliberately sent us coordinates so we could get here. So I'm entering them into the TARDIS, and off we go!"

"But what if it's a trap?" Amy asked uncertainly?

"What?" the Doctor said incredulously. "Who would want to hurt us?"

Amy just looked at him.

"Fine, fine. If it's a trap though, we'll go in with style!" the Doctor grinned in a childish manner, and the whole TARDIS shook as they travelled to their destination.

And as Amy followed the Doctor to the doors, and they missed the screen go black, with a slow and familiar crack creeping along it's glass.

* * *

**Awesome! This is my first fanfic, so pardon anything weird, or... weird. Matt Smith definitely isn't my favourite Doctor, my favourite Doctors go in the order of:**

**1. David Tennant 2. John Pertwee 3. Tom Baker 4. Peter Davison 5. Matt Smith. I haven't watched a lot of the Classic Doctor Who, so I'm probably just a little bit uninformed with the other Doctors. Anyway, I hate long thingies at the end of chapters, so I'll just stop there. Adios mi amigos! Updates shall be soon... very soon...**


	3. Skeletons don't like it in the Cupboard

**Chapter 3: Skeletons don't like it in the Cupboard**

The Doctor flung upon the doors, which revealed an expanse of cold dark space.

"Looks like someone missed the turn at the last galaxy" Amy remarked drily, standing a few feet away from the door.

"Oi! I entered those coordinates perfectly thank you very much, Pond." said the Doctor, rather disgruntled at Amy's comments. Why did every companion he have question his driving skills?

"Wait a second," said the Doctor, peering out into the darkness of the empty space in front of them. "Can you see something out there, Pond?"

"Uh, yeah, but it's tiny."

The tiny something was far away from the TARDIS, precise distance unknown, however it was so far away that it was just a large speck. But as Amy and the Doctor watched, speck became a large dot, and proceeded to grow larger and larger, obviously heading for the TARDIS.

"What is that? Not an asteroid, meteor, or space junk. It's not random enough." the Doctor breathed, bottle green eyes focused on the object steadily heading towards them.

"Is it dangerous?" Amy questioned, a little more reserved towards the mysterious item.

"Nah, the TARDIS would have picked it up, put the whole place on mauve alert if it was."

"Makes a change" Amy muttered under her breath.

The object heading towards the TARDIS suddenly became more distinguishable, as a figure.

"Doctor, is that-"

Amy's question was broken off, as the figure whistled through the doors of the TARDIS, and _smack_ into the Doctor, eliciting an ungainly _oof_ as he fell to the ground.

The Doctor looked up from his position, underneath the woman who had just fallen through the TARDIS doors, to see a wide, familiar smile.

* * *

"Hello" he managed to croak out.

"Hello" was the reply he got.

He looked at her. Brown eyes sparkled at him, but she seemed, older, much different to the 19 year old he had first met. Her hair was different, not blonde like it once was, but was was still her. He wondered absent-mindedly whether she saw the Doctor in his new face, or whether she liked his bow tie. The Doctor tried to speak, but something close to shock clogged his throat to the point where he couldn't speak.

And she looked at the Doctor. New face, she noted, but he still was the Doctor, she could see that plain as day. He had green eyes this time 'round, after the blue and brown. A bow tie, she observed with a mixture of amusement and anguish at his long since buried sense of self-dignity. It kind of fit his quirky regeneration though...

Both of their musings were interrupted by the other person in the TARDIS control room, Amy, who was watching the proceedings with an amused eye.

"Loving the sexual tension Doctor, but aren't you going to introduce me?"

The Doctor's complexion immediately turned a colour accurately described as "rosy" with embarrassment. The woman rolled to the side, allowing the Doctor to stand up, and straighten his bow tie.

"Ah. Yes. Amy. This is the person I was telling you about before. Let me introduce you to Rose Tyler."

At this, the Doctor turned to Rose Tyler, who was picking herself off the floor of the TARDIS.

"And you, Rose Tyler, how the bloody hell are you here?"

* * *

**Another chapter bites the dust! I really should be doing be doing some assignments, but hey, the deadline is my greatest inspiration. Updates (look, I'm using lingo!) are coming soon. Aufweidersehen!**

**P.S Sorry if it's short. I don't have very good judgement. **


	4. It's a Long Story, and a Shorter Walk

**Chapter 4: It's a Long Story, and a Shorter Walk**

_"And you, Rose Tyler, how the bloody hell are you here?"_

"Long story, Doc'. I have other things to do"

"Like what?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

"Like following that ship!" she called, pointing out the TARDIS doors. A spaceship, all sleek and silver, was in the direct vision of the TARDIS, and something was obviously wrong with it. Half of its wing had been torn off, and was floating as space junk a distance from the craft.

"Fine, fine. Following the boring ship." muttered the Doctor, as he closed the doors of the TARDIS and ran back to the controls of the TARDIS.

After a sudden a few lurches of Amy's stomach, the TARDIS landed, destination unknown. The mysterious Rose Tyler strode out the door, high heels clacking against the floor.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, looking out the doors that Rose had left open. All she could see was some grey dirt.

"Uh, not sure" said the Doctor, still looking a little shell-shocked at the turn of events. He pulled the screen of the TARDIS closer to him, grimaced at the crack which now covered it lengthways, and frowned even further at the information on the screen.

"We're in the Scarlet system, lovely place. And this lump of rock is Castaloid. I went here, a few millennia ago. Great people too! They were like humans, except with two heads! How brilliant is that? What do you think, Pond?"

Silence greeted him. Amy, bored of his ramblings within a few sentences, had already gone outside with Rose.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" he mumbled, before walking out of the TARDIS.

Outside, it was a desolate scene. The spaceship which they had followed had crashed into what seemed a small mountain of brownish coloured dirt. Smoke and flame billowed out from where it was, making it almost impossible to see the shape of the spaceship.

"Why did you want to come here?" the Doctor asked incredulously. Why would anyone want to visit the crash site where there had obviously been no survivors to?

"They had some an item of interest in their storage" Rose said carefully, as if picking her words out with precision.

The Doctor's interest was immediately piqued at that mysterious reply.

"Ooh? What kind of item?" he said curiously.

"What do you know about the Weeping Angels, Doctor?"

The Doctor's blood immediately froze. The Weeping Angels were the stuff of nightmares, next to Daleks, and the Vashta Nerada, the kind of monsters that roamed in the dark, with intentions to match.

"A bit. I had a run in with them a while ago, nasty fellers. Is that's what on the ship?" he said casually, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, and buzzing in the vicinity of the crashed space ship.

"Bought for two and a half billion credits, possibly the most dangerous creature in existence, dormant as a doornail" Rose replied, her disapproval obvious.

"More like dormant as Krakatau." said the Doctor. "They're never dormant, never asleep, just as they are never anything but stone statues. They wait." The end of his sentence was bleak, just as the situation was.

"Sorry, what's a Weeping Angel?" Amy asked, confused at the term. It certainly didn't sound like the name of an alien, more like a garden feature than anything.

"Weeping Angels are, Amy, quantum locked creatures. They only exist when you aren't looking, when you turn your back, and when you blink."

"What happens when you look at them?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to explain, but a suddenly a loud whistling noise cut through the air.

"And that's my back up" said Rose, smiling faintly.

The whistling, like the wind going through the leaves of a tree, increased in volume, and suddenly, several figures materialised a distance from the Doctor, Amy and Rose.

Rose paced towards the figures, and greeted them. The Doctor noted, with a rising level of disgust, that they were wearing military uniforms, and had the plasma blasters in hand. The Rose that he had known wouldn't have taken a step more than necessary towards anyone with a gun, and here she was, conversing earnestly with several soldiers! She seemed different to the Rose Tyler he had known a long time ago, more… old… Her face was unlined and youthful, but she seemed to carry with her a certain weariness he hadn't seen on her in the past.

The fixation of his musings interrupted him, walking over with what seemed like the leader of the military group.

"Doctor, I want you to meet Father Octavian, leader of the Alpha One Crusaders."

Father Octavian smiled and held out a hand to the Doctor, who ignored it until the Father put it down with a slight frown.

"Are you here for the angel?" the Doctor asked, going past pleasantries and straight to business.

"Er, yes. Our mission is to neutralise the Weeping Angel. Miss Tyler had been helping us in tracing it as it went through private auctions, which led her to the Imperial" Father Octavian said, indicating the burnt out space ship.

The Doctor's eyes flickered to Rose. She was working _with_ soldiers?

"Sir?" questioned a young soldier, directing the question towards Father Octavian.

"Yes soldier, what is it?"

We've scanned the ship, and there's no sign of life, and there's also no possible way to get to the ship. The main structure's been crushed; it'd be too dangerous to try.

"Is there another way?"

"Not that we can find sir"

"There is, you know." said the Doctor, butting into the conversation between soldier and Father. "You can go from the catacombs."

"What, that big lump of rock?" Amy said, voicing the others visible doubts.

"That 'big lump of rock' Amy, is the catacombs for the Aplan fellas. Lovely blokes, with two heads! Anyway, they're long dead, but this is one of their catacombs for the dead. Should be able to get to the ship from there"

"You have our thanks, Doctor, but I'm afraid we shall still be in need of your expertises. You are one of the few people who have chanced upon an Angel and survived to tell the tale."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" remarked the Doctor cheerily, however, he felt quite different inside.

"Doctor?" said Rose, holding up what looked like a scanner. "I'm trying to hack into the ship's security cameras, so we can get visual on the Angel, but the ship's letting off too much radiation. Can you help?"

"Radiation?" questioned Amy, her tone worried.

"It's harmless enough, just mucks with my scanner" Rose said, and with the last words, rapped her scanner half-heartedly.

"Sure, sure" he muttered, before going to her side. After a minute or so of twiddling with the sonic screwdriver, and the alarming sparking of several wires, the Doctor handed it back to Rose, who immediately begins tapping on its keyboard.

"When did you start working with the 52nd century military?" the Doctor asked casually, only a hint of tension in his tone.

"Uh…" Rose said, the uncertainty clear in her voice. "Sometime in the 52nd century?" she offered weakly.

"That's not an an-" the Doctor started to say, but was cut off by Rose as she bounded away.

"Father Octavian! I have visual with the Angel. "

* * *

**4th Chapter done! I think this is the longest one yet, but as I've said, judgement isn't my strongest characteristic. I had a nightmare last night where I was chased by Daleks and Cybermen because I didn't write a disclaimer stating that I didn't own Doctor Who. So here I am, stating with a large amount of regret that I don't own Doctor Who, or any of its characters, or David Tennant, which is a real shame. 再见****!**

**P.S Oops about the Vashta Nerada. When I'm tired, I swap words and letters around, and it's super confusing, even to me. e.g. hanger coats, Sealth and Hafety etc...**


	5. Lost in Translation

**Chapter 5: Lost in Translation**

Rose bounded away to what looked like a teched out caravan, complete with panels, leaving the Doctor and Amy standing a few meters away from the TARDIS.

"So?" Amy started expectantly.

"What?" said the Doctor, with only the slightest of indignation colouring his tone.

"Who is she?"

"I told you, don't you listen? Her name is Rose Tyler."

"No, I know that! I mean, who is she to _you_?"

"She was…" the Doctor began, searching for a word which would describe the relationship he and Rose Tyler had. He could only think of two words: complicated, and _very_.

"She travelled with me for a couple of years" he managed, hoping that that tidbit of information would satisfy the busybody that Amelia Pond was.

Amy snorted, "Oh, come on Doctor!" she said, obviously not taking the bait. "You've gotta give me more than that".

"Fine" the Doctor huffed. Why were the majority of his companions so bossy?

"Rose and I travelled for a while, until we got separated." the Doctor began, ignoring the part of his brain that was so very Ten.

"What happened?" Amy asked, her tone sympathetic.

"She got trapped in a parallel world, and I was never going to see her again. Until a few years later, when she came back to save the world, and then returned to the parallel world for good. Okay, end of slightly abbreviated story point 2!" he finished, deciding to leave the whole _end of all creation _and the Clone-Doctor business out of it. Now _that_ would have provoked some questions from the curious Amy.

Speaking of the Human-Timelord Metacrisis, where was he? Rose and him should have been growing old, having prodigy children together, all those sorts of domestic things. _Lucky bastard_, he added as an after note.

"So, what's she doing here?" Amy asked.

The Doctor answered frankly. "No idea" he said, before heading over to where Father Octavian and Rose were.

Amy quirked an eyebrow at this mysterious reply. Obviously, something was up.

"Ah, Doctor, just in time" Father Octavian called, as the Doctor entered the space. Rose was in a corner, flicking through some kind of book, and Father Octavian was tapping at the keyboard of a vid-screen.

The Doctor walked over to Rose, as, well, Father Octavian wasn't female, or called Rose.

"What're you reading, Rosie?" he questioned, casually leaning on the wall next to her.

"Don't call me Rosie," she said, a small smile on her lips. "It's the only book about the Weeping Angels in existence. And to be honest, it's a little bit rubbish. All 'tortured poet', rather than 'how to kill', unfortunately."

The Doctor plucked the book from her hand, and flicked through it. Rose was right, it was very… useless. Nothing substantial, like their weaknesses, or how they quantum locked, but rather like a fairy tale…

"What do you think?" Rose asked, interrupting his internal ramblings.

"Yeah, rubbish." the Doctor replied, curiosity playing with him.

"So how do you know Father Octavian?" he finally broke out. _Curiosity killed the cat_, he thought grimly.

"I owed him a few favours", was the short answer that the Doctor received. Again, her words were chosen carefully, like she was censoring them.

"Miss Tyler, I've relocated the visual feed from the _Imperial_ to here, it should be up soon" Father Octavian said, oblivious of the tense situation that had arisen while he had been working.

"Yes, Father" replied Rose, and moved over to the center of the room. At this moment, Amy entered, and walked over to the Doctor, where he stood, looking towards the vid-screen.

"What's going on? Any sign of the Weeping Garden Ornaments?" she asked.

"Weeping Angels, Amy, and yes."

Rose continued for the Doctor. "We've managed to hack into the security feed of the _Imperial_, so we should be able to see our stony mate."

"So it can't move, right?"

"Yeah, oh! Here we go!" At Rose's words, the vid-screen crackled, and a sheen of grey snow buzzed over it. But slowly, features crept into the grey fuzz, until a Weeping Angel could be seen, decrepit and cracked from time. In the bottom right hand corner, the time could be seen flickering, obviously damaged by the crash.

"Say hello to the deadliest sentient being in the universe, a Weeping Angel."

* * *

**Is this short? I honestly don't know. It looks a little short, but hell, what do I know? If it's short, I apologise sincerely. 'Cause whenever I'm reading some fanfiction, and I'm all hyped up about it, and ****_bamn_**** end of chapter. Anyway! Zbogom!**


	6. A thousand words and more in a picture

**Chapter 6: A picture can say a thousand words, and a whole lot more...**

"Maam?" asked a soldier from the doorway.

"Mmhuh" said Rose, still staring up at the stone angel on the vid-screen.

"We've found an entrance into the catacombs, and the explosives are set." he said. The Doctor observed that he was very young, with only a slight golden fluff on his chin, and the scars of what looked like acne.

"I'll follow you out, soldier. With me, Ms Tyler." asked Father Octavian, before walking out with the soldier. Rose nodded to herself, and grabbed the book about Weeping Angels off the table, before going out. The Doctor hesitated, but then walked out as well.

Only Amy remained, looking at the Weeping Angel on the vid-screen. It may have been her active imagination, but the Angel seemed a little larger than before, a little closer to the security camera. _I really should start writing horror stories_, she thought with a grimace, and turned for the key board that Father Octavian had been using, to turn the screen off. But a flicker on the vid screen made her turn around, and gasp. The Angel, whose eyes had previously been covered by its hands, were now visible, blank and staring, while its hands hung sedately by its sides.

"But you're just an image" she said sceptically, remembering the Doctor's words: _they only exist when you aren't looking, when you turn your back, and when you They only exist when you aren't looking, when you turn your back, and when you blink.k blink. _But this was just coming from the security camera; it couldn't see her, right? As she thought this, a _boom_ echoed from outside the

On purpose now, she blinked slowly, and looked back to the Weeping Angel, and gasped. It's arms were raised in what seemed an attack pose, with its mouth twisted and grimaced, like it was trying to talk.

"Doctor?!" she called through the open doorway, now slightly worried. It was only an image, but it was better to be safe than sorry, yeah?

* * *

"3…2…1… active" the soldier counted, plugging his fingers into his protruding ears. Almost immediately after he finished, the explosives rigged in the catacombs exploded, sending smoke and dust high into the air.

"Is it done yet?" said the Doctor loudly, his hearing impaired by a massive set of ear muffs.

Rose smiled at his antics, and shuffled over to the screen the soldier was holding. The readings showed a large opening which the explosives had opened, and several smaller tunnels that crossed it.

"Thanks, can you find us a route that goes to the _Imperial_?" she asked, directing the question towards the soldier. She didn't know his name, mainly because he had a gun. With years of being with the Doctor, that certain aspect of his character had rubbed off on her.

"Yes, ma'am" At this, Rose sighed internally.

Rose turned around, to find the Doctor out of the ear muffs, and staring at her.

"What?" she asked, self-consciously running her fingers through her hair

"You." he said it simply, without a trace of a smile on his face.

Rose raised her eyebrows in question, but she already knew what he meant. _He wants to know what happened, _she thought, the words echoing around her head like she was eighteen again, and in the grips of a particularly bad hangover.

"You're different, from before, you know." the Doctor said, his tone light, although there was something dark as well, something heartbr-. Rose quickly silenced her internal voice. That was something to deal with later. "What happened?" he finished, and she could practically hear his frustration at her elusive answers.

"A human/Time Lord Metacrisis, Doctor, and you just ran off and didn't think about-" Rose cut the rest of her words off, feeling tears building in the corner of her eyes. She hadn't cried in a long time.

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy for me, seeing someone you l-cared for snog the living day lights out of someone else!" the Doctor defended, uneasily aware of how close he had come to saying the 'l' word. _Number 10 couldn't say it either, the great big chicken_, he reflected.

*back in the caravan*

"Doctor!" Amy called again, her eyes steady on the Angel. She had blinked several times in the past minute or so, and the angel hadn't moved from its pose. Maybe it was just a fluke? Amy's instinct told her otherwise, and also told her to _get that Angel off the screen_.

Fumbling on the nearest table, her hand found the boxy shape of the keyboard that Father Octavian had been using to control the screen, and she grabbed it. Averting her eyes from the Angel, she scanned the keyboard for anything that could look like a power button. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the screen flicker, and looked up.

The angel's arms were now fully extended, with its stony mouth open wide, revealing wickedly sharp fangs. And it was that moment that Amy realised that Weeping Angels were truly things of nightmare.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, and she hoped he could hear her. She could barely hear herself over the desperate pounding of her heart.

"Amy! Why all the…" the Doctor trailed off as he saw the Angel with its arms extended towards the camera. Rose rushed in a few seconds later, to stop dead at the sight of the Angel.

"Why's it doing that, Doctor?" Amy asked, fear working its way into her voice.

"It's not supposed to be doing that" said the Doctor.

Rose paled, and made for the door. "I remember the book saying something about that, I just thought it was poetic nonsense…" she mumbled, and rushed out the door, obviously to get the book.

"But Doctor, how can it do that? It's just a picture, it can't see us!"

"I don't know Amy, maybe some sort of hijacked feed in the _Imperial_…" the Doctor trailed off into internal ramblings.

"Doctor." said Amy, observing something on the vid-screen for the first time.

"What? Oh…" The Doctor had noticed the time displayed on the bottom right hand corner of the vid-screen. The footage was on a loop, the same few seconds repeated again and again. Five seconds, black for three, five seconds, blank for three.

"Arh, how could I have missed that? But it's just a recording, it can't move! What?"

"But if it's a recording, it can't do anything, right?"

"If it was anything else, I'd say yes, but this is a Weeping Angel, and I wouldn't put anything past them. Here, hand me the keyboard"

Amy handed the Doctor the keyboard for the vid-screen, and he hit a particularly large, yellow button. The screen flickered for a moment, turning blank, but then, with a hissing noise, the vid-screen turned on again, to the image of the fearsome Angel.

The Doctor repeated his action several times over, only with the same results.

And with the next replay of footage, the Angel came to life.

It was like a holographic image, one of the ones on the cards in chip packets, Amy thought in horror, stepping back from the illusion in haste. The Angel wasn't in the vid-screen anymore, instead in front of her and the Doctor, cast in a silvery blue light.

"Pond?"

"Doctor?"

"Don't blink"

"Wasn't planning on it really."

Behind them, the heavy metal door swung closed, with a click that could be associated with the lock, well, _locking_.

* * *

"Goddammit Doctor! Open the door!" Rose yelled, banging on the door.

The Doctor's denial of having anything to do with the doors locking was muted through the thick metal of the door, built to endure living as space junk for decades. She banged her fist on the door again, and then stood back in frustration. Damn Angels. The words _the image of an Angel becomes an angel_ were replaying themselves over, and over, and over again in her head like a bad pop song, and here she was, stuck on the other side of a _stupid_ door.

"Doctor!" she called again, hoping he could hear her properly. "The image of an Angel becomes an Angel, turn the vid-screen _off_!"

Amy replied this time, her strong Scottish accent cutting. "Bit late for that."

Rose groaned in frustration, before turning to some of the soldiers who had gathered around her.

"You boys, get something to get this door open. Now!" she prompted them into action.

They returned a short while later, with something that resembled a futuristic blowtorch. It wouldn't be enough, but they had nothing else.

"Have you taken the power out?" she questioned through the metal.

After the sound of the power cutting out, and cutting back in, the Doctor replied.

"No good."

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Pond?"

"What happens, you know, when the Angel kills you?"

"Ah…" the Doctor tried to find a nice way to put _spending the rest of your life living on a godforsaken deserted alien planet_.

"Doctor…" Amy sent out her warning tone.

"It doesn't matter"

Accidently, both Amy and the Doctor blinked at the same moment, and the Angel became that little more _real_, with clawed hands reaching for them. At that same moment, Amy decided to agree with the Doctor, it didn't matter.

* * *

Rose was feeling particularly useless, sitting outside, with nothing that she could do.

"Hold on," Rose heard Amy say. "The image of an Angel _becomes_ an Angel, so…" There was the indignant cry of the Doctor, and the silence that followed.

"Amy? Doctor?" called Rose. God, she'd never forgive herself if something had happened to them. She had read the book, she was supposed to _know _that the image of an Angel had become an Angel, and she had endangered people in not.

"It's alright, Rose. Can you get in?" Rose practically slumped in relief. Calling the soldiers who were attempting to melt the door down away, she put a hand to the barely lukewarm metal, and pushed.

Inside, the Doctor was buzzing several of the wires with his sonic screwdriver, and Amy was standing to one side, holding the remote for the vid-screen in her hands, which, Rose noticed, were shaking slightly.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Amy turned the vid-screen off when the relay loop was resetting, so the Angel couldn't continue."

Rose turned an appreciative eye to Amy, who was frankly looking rather chuffed with herself.

"I think I was brilliant" she sang.

"Rose, I'm busy blocking the signal from the security, tell Amy she was brilliant" the Doctor said, still engrossed in sonicing the wires connected to the vid-screen.

Rose rolled her eyes and turned towards Amy, who was snickering.

"You were great though, you know? Definitely companion material" Rose said to Amy, who still looked like the cat that had got the canary.

Rose, even over the noise of the sonic screwdriver, could hear the Doctor mutter a few words that made her smile inwardly.

"Thank god… cat fight… like Sarah Jane and…"

At this moment, Father Octavian, who appeared either unaware of the recent events, or amazing unruffled by them.

"Ms Tyler, Ms Pond, and Doctor." he said, doing a small nod to each of the aforementioned. " We've made the catacombs stable for entry. We're going in."

* * *

**Long chapters! There's some Doctor/Rose stuff in here, yay! I'm still not sure what it actually means, but it sounds like it fits. I probably won't be updating as often, because I feel bad putting in small chapters, and I do have work to do. Anyway, שלום****!**


	7. Welcome to the Catacombs

**Chapter 7: Welcome to the Catacombs**

The catacombs were dark, dank and depressing. _Lots of d's_, thought the Doctor, his thoughts only punctuated by the dripping of water.

"Have you got a gravity globe?" he asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes, sir" he replied stiffly, handing the translucent sphere over to the Doctor. He turned it over in his hands, remembering, with a grimace, the last time he had used one of these. Normal Rose, Ood, and the Devil. That'd been one _hell_ of a day.

With a football kick, he launched the gravity globe, and it flew upwards, until it came to a rest, illuminating the cavern they were currently in with a bright, clean glow.

Statues, crumbling and dusty, stood in almost every part of the cavern, some up high, some next to the troop of soldiers, who uneasily shifted at the new discovery. They had been told there had only been one angel, but the similarities between the two were startling.

"Don't worry" the Doctor called, sensing their discomfort, even though his brief answer didn't offer any comfort to the group.

"Doctor, they're not angels, right?" said Amy, tentatively touching one of the statues, half of which had crumbled into unrecognisable debris.

"Nah, they're the dead!" he said energetically, shining his torch into the face of one of the angels.

"Sorry?"

"The Aplans, this was their burial site. Embalmed the dead into statues"

Amy hastily retracted her hand from the statue, with a certain level of disgust on her face.

Father Octavian instructed two young soldiers to scout the smaller tunnels leading off from the cavern that they were currently in, while the rest of the party continued through the main shaft, which would hopefully lead to the ship.

They hiked up the path for a while, torches cutting shafts through the dark that the gravity globe could not cover. Rose and the Doctor found themselves walking side by side with Amy behind them, who was most definitely _not_ trying to eavesdrop on any potential conversation that could be occurring. Luckily for her, it did.

"So, new hair?" the Doctor said tentatively. So far, the whole 'personal conversation' hadn't been going so well, and he definitely hadn't gotten the answers he wanted.

"What?" Rose said brushing her hair with her fingers, as if surprised it was there. "Oh, yeah"

"S'nice."

"Thanks"

They continued in silence for several more moments.

The Doctor decided to take a step further. "Why'd you change?", obviously implying something more into the term.

This brought Rose to a stop, and she looked with him with sadness in her eyes.

"I was a little bit too pink and yellow" was her cold, curt reply.

Rose's walkie talkie, which was slung over her shoulder, crackled to life.

"No response from Tunnel Beta 1 team, but we'll continue moving forward" Father Octavian could be heard through it. The Doctor arched an eyebrow. Father Octavian was less than 100 meters ahead of them, yet he still radioed?

Rose spoke quietly into it, "Copy that, Father". And with a nod to Amy and the Doctor, she walked ahead.

Amy looked at the Doctor, who was suddenly looking very sad, and so, so _old_. This girl obviously had his hearts at her fingertips, and most definitely, vice versa.

Rose walked ahead, sniffing hard, while attempting to clip her walkie talkie back onto her belt. Seeing the Doctor had brought back the stuff she had tried to bury, memories and emotions she had buried with-

No. Now was most definitely _not_ the time to get all weepy and emotional, even if the Doctor was here. Though, it was partly her fault, she knew. Writing Bad Wolf on the security camera was practically sending an invitation for him to come and join the party. But she had a job to do, to neutralise the Angel, say farewell to the Doctor, and go on her merry way.

She'd been working with Father Octavian since she came through the void from the parallel universe. Rose had actually came through into the military's base, where at least a hundred bewildered soldiers simultaneously pointed their guns at her.

Accepting her _partly true_ story, Father Octavian had offered her a job as a liaison with the military, working in missions in places they could not. It was a good job, one where she could sometimes feel good at the end of the day, and sometimes feel a lot worse, but in the end, it kept her mind occupied, and she was of some use.

"Father Octavian!" Rose piped, anxious for some break from her internal musings.

"Yes, Ms Tyler?" Father Octavian replied. He looked old, around 60 or so, and rather like someone's grandfather. Although, Rose knew, he was logical thinker, capable of making cruel and cold decisions, and a resolve like steel.

"How are the radiation levels from the _Imperial_? I checked it on my-"

For the second time in the past five minutes, Rose's walkie talkie squawked loudly. With an embarrassed glance to Father Octavian, she pressed the receive button. For a moment, all she could hear was heavy, panicked breathing, and the sound of someone running.

"Hello?" she spoke uncertainly into the walkie talkie.

"Oh God, Miss Tyler, i-i-it's the angels, it's killed Benjamin, it's coming for me" a young man's voice sounded. Father Octavian paled, and leaned towards the walkie talkie.

"What's your name, soldier?" she said gently into the walkie talkie. Unfortunately for this young man, Rose knew that there was a _very _slim chance that he would live through this.

"Bob, ma'am. Sergeant Bob."

"Right Bob, can you tell me what happened?"

Bob began, his tone noticeably calmer.

"Me and Benjamin, we went down Tunnel Beta 1, and he went one way, I went the other. And I hear this crack, a nasty _crack_ from the way Benjamin went, and I go, a-a-and Benjamin's lyin' on the floor, e's neck broken and there was angels, standing over him, and I jus', I jus' ran and-"

"Bob!" said Rose, trying to calm the hysterical boy. "Listen to me carefully. How many angels were there?"

His stuttered reply came short and fast, and sucked the breath from Rose's lungs.

"Two, ma'am."

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

**Ick. If you haven't noticed, this ****_totally_**** diverts from the actual storyline, but hell, this is fan fiction.**

**I will update sometime soon, as it's a long weekend for me, so plenty of procrastination time!**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. How Many?

**Chapter 8: How Many?**

_"Bob!" said Rose, trying to calm the hysterical boy. "Listen to me carefully. How many angels were there?"_

_His stuttered reply came short and fast, and sucked the breath from Rose's lungs. _

_"Two, ma'am."_

The Doctor and Amy ran to Rose, who was speaking quickly into a walkie talkie.

"What's happening?" asked Amy.

"The two soldiers that went down to the smaller tunnels, one's dead, and the other saw two angels" Father Octavian summed up quickly, who was standing next to Rose.

The Doctor promptly took Rose's walkie talkie, ignoring her cry of indignation.

"His name's Bob" she supplied, realising his intentions.

The Doctor spoke into the walkie talkie. "Bob? It's the Doctor. Now, I need you to be very certain: did you see an angel?"

"Ye-e-es, sir, two of them. They were all… cru-cru-crumbly"

"Where are you now, Bob?"

"I'm near the entrance, I'm-" Bob gasped for breath, "I'm running up to the group"

"That's goo-" the Doctor was cut off by the stifled scream coming from the walkie talkie.

"Oh god, oh my Lord, it's the Angel, it's after me." he whispered in a terrified tone.

"Don't blink, Bob. You hear me, don't blink!"

"Too late" whispered Bob, and a horrible _crack_ noise came from the walkie talkie. Rose grabbed the walkie talkie off the Doctor.

"Sergeant Bob, report. Sergeant Bob, please report." After a few moments of uninterrupted static, Rose threw the walkie talkie to the ground, circuitry breaking out of its plastic casing.

"Angels don't kill like that, they never have! They _zap_ someone to the past," she mimed the _zap_ by wiggling her fingers in the air. ", and that's it! And there most shouldn't be a plural of 'angel' in this situation!"

"Why did the ship crash here?" asked the Doctor abruptly.

Understanding dawned on Rose's face, along with a pale tinge of fear.

"So, there's more angels here?" Amy asked.

"Yep" spoke Rose, popping the _p_.

Father Octavian cleared his throat. "Doctor, have the Angels ever… killed so physically?"

"No! Why are they doing this?" the Doctor muttered, taking his sonic screwdriver out, and buzzing the area.

"Bob said he was near the entrance, yeah?" Amy said. "Then how are we gonna get out of here?"

An uncomfortable silence fell, as the truth was realised.

"We can go through the top, and climb down" said Father Octavian.

"What, down the dirt mound?" asked Amy sceptically.

"Yep."

"Well, better get started"

* * *

The group of mismatches and soldiers started again at a faster pace, anxious to escape the trap that the catacombs had become. Amy and Rose walked side by side, while the Doctor fiddled with his sonic screwdriver further ahead, and held the handbook about Angels in the other hand. Rose held out her torch into the darkness, as the gravity globe's rays didn't reach.

"So, that's what happens to you when an Angel… kills you… You go back in time?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Angels are creatures of the abstract, they feed off what could have been…"

"Could have been?"

"Like, the potential that you had. Days and years never lived, that sort of thing"

"Ick."

"Yeah, nasty buggers."

"Were you in love with the Doctor?"

"Whaat?" Rose gasped. If she had been expecting any personal questions, this had probably been at the bottom of the list, with _do you prefer blueberries or strawberries_, or _has the Doctor's fashion sense always been this terrible_. Actually, the latter had been pretty high up.

Amy arched her eyebrow. "You heard me."

"Whe-where would you get that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know," Amy said nonchalantly.

It was quite for a moment, and Amy wondered whether she should have said that. Maybe it was something entirely different, maybe she was his daugh- urgh, _no_. She was probably just intruding into something way too delicate for conversation, and she had trod on it with the steel capped boots of Sylvester Stallone. _Oh dear._

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Rose sighed, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. "It was a long time ago, well, for me at least. It seems like a long time, though it probably wasn't. And things changed in that time, and, well, I finally gave up"

"I waited for the Doctor too, for a long time…" Amy said, in a slow tone that made Rose turn and glance at her.

"How? You barely look 20!" she said incredulously, remembering how young she'd been when she first ran off with the Doctor.

"I was 7. I didn't give up on him though, even through all that time, so what changed for you?"

"A mortal man, who was fantastic and brilliant and is d-…" Rose trailed off, and Amy looked at her, waiting for more.

"Amy, did you see that statue move?"

Amy looked over to where Rose was staring at, without blinking. A crumbling statue, with a missing arm, was about 5 meters from where they stood, unmoving.

"It's one of the Aplan statues, right? This one doesn't even look like an Angel"

"Yeah, but just to be sure…"

Rose held her glowing torch out, and clicked the off button, before Amy could protest. Flicking her torch back on, the two girls gasped in horror. The statue was now at least 3 meters in front of them, with its remaining arm stretched towards them.

Both Amy and Rose stared the Angel determinedly in the eye, not realising the later implications of this actions.

"Doctor!"

"Father Octavian!"

* * *

The two men immediately turned towards Rose and Amy, and quickly absorbed the predicament, due to a statue being _definitely not where it was before_.

"Amy! Rose! Keep looking at it! But not in the eyes, definitely not in the eyes!" the Doctor called, trying to convey all the necessary information into one.

"Why not the eyes?" Rose called back, trying to ignore the faint itching in her left eye.

"I… I don't know, the book said so!"

Rose rolled her eyes at that one. Father Octavian and the Doctor had reached them now, along with the other soldiers that had followed Father Octavian like he was a chip and they the seagulls.

"Hang on," said Amy. "This one looked like a normal Aplan statue, how do we know which ones are angels?"

Amy could practically hear the cogs of the Doctor's mind turning furiously, but Rose spoke up first.

"Hold on, you said…" she trailed off into silence, the predicament becoming obvious. Feeling a little bit nauseous, she put her hand on the cold stone wall to steady herself.

"Oh no…" the Doctor breathed.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy said worriedly.

"The Aplans, Amy… The Aplans have two heads… All the statues are angels."

* * *

A pin could be heard drop in the dark tunnel, with statues lining every edge, corner and wall of the area. Luckily, Father Octavian assumed his position as leader.

"Soldiers, we have to get to the top as quickly as possible. Doctor, Amy, and Ms Tyler, with haste." he ordered, and the soldiers marched down the tunnel, their boots _click clacking _against the floor. Amy moved with Father Octavian, though she was slow, waiting for the Doctor. The Doctor moved to join her, but then noticed Rose was standing stock still, exactly where she was before.

"Rose, come on, we have to go now"

"Uh, can't exactly, Doctor" she gulped nervously, not moving from her stance.

"Why?"

"My hand… it's stone…"


	9. Stone Cold Sober

**Chapter 9: Stone Cold Sober**

_"Rose, come on, we have to go now"_

_"Uh, can't exactly, Doctor" she gulped nervously, not moving from her stance. _

_"Why?" _

_"My hand… it's stone…"_

What?! Quickly, the Doctor looked at her hands, both of them. No stone hand in sight.

"No it's not, come on!"

"Doctor, my hand is stone. I can _see_ it"

"I can't!"

"Get your eyesight checked!"

"Oi!"

He could see the angels gathering at the end of the corridor, coming closer and closer… Something occurred to the Doctor. What if… no…

"Rose," he said quietly, as to not scare her even more. "Did you look in the Angel's eyes?"

Rose kept her eyes trained forwards, onto the angels.

"Maybe, but that was before you told us not to!"

The Doctor let out a frustrated groan, and banged his head with spare hand. _Urgh_.

"It's not stone, Rose, it's just the Angels, they're messing with your head"

"Really? 'Cause it feels an awful lot like stone to me!"

"You have to move it!" he cried.

"I. Can't." Rose ground out. "Just go, I'll be fine."

"I can't leave you! Move your hand, its fine!"

"Doctor, just go. Amy needs you." she said, trying not to show her fear in her voice.

"No! I can't leave you! You're Rose Tyler!"

"I'm not the same girl, anymore Doctor"

"Sure you are! Now, move your-"

"Go!" she shouted.

The Doctor paused, slowly, very slowly, stepped back.

"Rose Tyler, you're fantastic, and I'm so, so sorry" he said.

"It's not your fault" she replied quietly.

She turned away from him, as to not let him see the tears that were threatening to stream down her face. She could see the angels, approaching, with hands reaching out…

A warm hand cupped her cheek, much unlike the cold stone of the angels, and soft lips met hers. _The Doctor was kissing her_. In shock, her hands flew up to somewhere around her head, and as he pulled back, she glared at him, eyes very wide, and lips slightly swelled.

"You kissed me!" she accused.

"Yes, that I did. But look, you're free"

"You kissed me!"

"We've been through this before!" he mimicked her high voice, before pulling her arm after him, as they raced away from the approaching angels.

And as they raced back to the group, Rose absentmindedly ran a tongue over her lips. That had been one _hell_ of a kiss. And technically, it had been their first, without body stealing trampolines, or a Metacrisis Doctor.

The group was in a small opening, with smaller tunnels leading off from it. The soldiers had guns positioned at every tunnel, where there was obviously angels lurking in the shadows.

"Doctor," said Father Octavian. "We're trapped. There's angel coming through every possible exit, and our torches are going out." To accentuate his point, his torch flickered on and off. Above him, the Doctor could see the light of the gravity globe slowly dimming. Soon it would start to flicker.

"Anything else?" he asked gruffly, hoping for a no.

"Ah, yes."

_Rassilon_.

"The Angels have started talking to us, through Bob" Amy interrupted, seeing that Father Octavian was going to take a long time explaining.

"Bob? He's dead though!" Rose exclaimed.

"They hijacked it vocal cords, and are now using him as a walkie talkie with us" Amy's lip curled up in disgust, and Rose felt a rush of sympathy for the soldier Bob, who couldn't die in peace.

The Doctor snatched Father Octavian's walkie talkie from him, and spoke into it fiercely.

"Angel Bob, are you there?"

Bob's voice came out of the walkie talkie, devoid of any emotion.

"Doctor. The Angels are wondering how you will to manage to escape this."

"How so?"

"You've got no weapons, no escape and Angels in every direction. The Angels ask again; how do you think you will manage to escape this?"

The Doctor paused, his face only slightly reflecting the turmoil he felt inside. Angel Bob was right- there was no escape for them- they were going to die here. Unless… the Doctor's gaze drifted up to the gravity globe, and an idea struck him, straight in the centre of his forehead, with a sort of metaphorical _thunk_. Acting quickly, he grabbed Father Octavian's gun from its holder, and weighed it in his hand. It, unlike the other soldier's guns, was an old fashioned hand gun, one that was abundant in the 21st century. He swung around, the walkie talkie still pressed to his mouth with his shoulder, entirely missing Rose's recoil as she saw the gun.

"Angel Bob?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You said we were trapped, yes?"

"That is correct. You are in our trap."

"Well, let me tell you something Angel Bob," the Doctor grinned, the final parts of the plan coming together in his mind. He paused, and turned to Amy and Rose.

"Do you trust me?" he directed towards both of them.

"Yep" said Amy.

"Silly question" said Rose, though her focus was still on the gun on the Doctor's hand. Her old Doctor had never used a gun, he absolutely hated them!

The Doctor turned back around, and held Father Octavian's gun up in the air, turning the safety off with a _click_.

"Angel Bob. Well, you've made a mistake. Because there's one thing you never put in a trap, not if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow."

"And that would be, sir?" asked Angel Bob, his emotionless tone only coloured by confusion.

"Me." the Doctor said softly, and pulled the trigger of the gun, hitting the gravity globe in a kaleidoscope of colour.

* * *

**Woohoo! I feel successful... in my own way. Anyway, thanks for the love...**


	10. Living Upside Down

**Chapter 10: Living Upside Down**

Suddenly, everyone was standing somewhere different, on a white, shiny floor.

"What happened?" Amy asked, looking around herself in apprehension.

"We…" the Doctor searched for a word. "Well, really, I reversed the polarity of the gravity globe, and inversed the neutron flow"

Amy paused on this, obviously waiting for him to start talking in her language.

"I flipped us upside down."

"So, where are we now?"

"On the top of the _Imperial_" Rose said lightly, jogging over to the centre of where they stood.

"Have we a way to get in?" Father Octavian asked.

Rose looked carefully at the dark circle which encompassed part of where they were standing.

"This is the airlock, I've used it before. Doctor, can you trip the controls, and get us in?"

The Doctor nodded and started to make his way to where she was standing, but then froze.

"You've used it before?!"

"Emergency exit and I knew you would catch me anyway" she spouted impatiently, gesturing for him to start working on the airlock.

The Doctor's mouth gaped slightly at this influx of information. _So that's how she got in the TARDIS…_

One of the soldiers spoke up, a tall, muscular man who had his plasma blaster in hand.

"Why do we need to hurry? The Angels can't get up here, can they?"

"They can't yet, but there's a huge amount of radiation coming off the _Imperial_. They'll be able to hack into the gravity globe, and bring us, well, back to earth."

All heads snapped to look at the Doctor, but Amy spoke up first.

"Better get started then, yeah?"

The Doctor grinned and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. _Better get started then_…

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I know, it's tooo damn short, and I should rot in the pits of hell for the atrocities I have committed. So yeah, I'll update as soon as I can, I just wanted to put something out. Anyway, thank you for reading, as always.**

**Haven't done a disclaimer thingy in a while actually, I better... So, with immense regret, I must inform the general public that I, _ _ do not own Doctor Who, or David Tennant, or any item or person in relation to Doctor Who. I don't own anything, except perhaps my bed. And my food. Hell, I don't even own my food. Chow!**


	11. The Final Countdown

**Chapter 11: The Final Countdown**

_"Better get started then, yeah?"_

_The Doctor grinned and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Better get started then…_

The first thing they noticed, while the Doctor was fiddling with the airlock, was that the gravity globe was dimming.

"Doctor, we haven't got long, the gravity globe's already failing" Rose called to him, fiddling with her scanner yet again.

"What?!" squawked the Doctor.

"Ten"

With a groan, the airlock slid open, revealing a corridor.

"In, in in!" shouted the Doctor, as the gravity globe flickered ominously. The angels would be making their way up, using the cover of darkness to make their way up to the _Imperial_.

"Nine"

Rose grabbed Amy, and pushed her in the direction of the open airlock. Rather sickeningly, the gravity shifted as soon as Amy entered it, and she found herself standing upright, where she should have been flat on her back at the end of the corridor.

Following her came the soldiers and Father Octavian. The soldiers had pulled out their futuristic guns, and all pointed them steadily at the airlock. The gravity globe darkened further, but the light of the airlock was bright, a temporary protection against the angels.

Outside the airlock:

"Doctor, come on!" Rose said impatiently, also seeing the gravity globe's brightness slowly reducing. Soon, visibility would become an issue, and they would be prey to the angels.

"Hold on! I'm trying to fuse the gravity globe's transmission arcs, give us some more time!"

"Doctor, trust me! We have to go, the airlock can be shut from the inside!"

At this the Doctor turned around, her words igniting some of the frustration and confusion that he felt at the arrival of Rose.

"Trust you? Rose, you turn up out of the blue, when you're supposed to be in a parallel universe, minus a Metacrisis Doctor, working for the _military_, and you offer no explanations." he hissed, almost immediately regretting his words as soon as he said it. Quickly, he turned back to his work, continuing to buzz the gravity globe with the sonic screwdriver.

Rose practically yelled in frustration at the unfairness of this.

"Oh, and you've never kept a secret then? The truth is Doctor; I buried the past, and just because you're here with another smart ginger with attitude, doesn't mean I have to dig it up for you!"

At this, Rose grabbed the back of the Doctor's tweed jacket with a little more force than necessary, and hauled him towards, the airlock. _Jesus_, the Doctor thought, _Jackie Tyler has been personified…_ But just as he was about to be manhandled, or rather _Tylerhandled_ into the airlock, the gravity globe's light flickered, the light going off for half a second maximum. As it returned to its original brightness, he saw a stone statue, its arms reaching towards the airlock.

"Okay, I agree. Let's go!"

They both crawled in, Rose's stomach lurching at the sudden shift in perspective.

"Close the airlock now!" she ordered to the soldiers, who were posing ridiculously with their plasma blasters in hand, all positioned towards the airlock. Like that was going to have any effect on the Angels.

"Seven"

"What was that Amy?" asked the Doctor, who had moved from the airlock door to the controls at the other end, frantically jabbing buttons into the keyboard.

"Not me, just the sound of your insanity" Amy chuckled at him, before starting at the _bang_ noise that had echoed around the small compartment that the group were now in.

"It's the angels, they're trying to get in" Rose said grimly, before joining the Doctor at the controls.

"What's the problem?" she asked the Doctor, noticing a faint sheen of sweat on his face. Obviously, things weren't good.

"It's the protocols. Apparently the airlock's been opened once," at this he gave her a judging look. "And it's deemed that once is enough. I'm trying to rewrite the ship's base codes, but it's going to take a while"

"We don't have a long time, here, shove over" she said, promptly shouldering the Doctor out of the way, and starting to type onto the keyboard.

The Doctor's eye practically goggled at this.

"Wha-What! Rose, when the hell did you learn second form universal coding practise?" he said, utterly bewildered. Back in the old days, when Rose had been travelling with him, she could barely turn on the computer, let alone write computing code!

She gave him a teasing smile, one that sent him back to the old days, when Mutt and Jeff were a team, and they were the stuff of legends.

"In my free time"

"Six"

"Pond did you-"

The door in front of them slid open with a harsh screech, revealing the room further in. It was similar to the airlock, but was charred slightly, with smoke smudged glass and metal.

Behind them, the airlock seal wailed in anguish, as the angels outside pounded on it with their stony arms.

"Doctor," said Father Octavian, making a hand motion for the soldiers to move through, and resume their firing position fixated on the airlock seal. "Can you get the door closed?"

"Uh," said the Doctor, as he ushered Amy, who seemed rather distracted, through the door.

"I'll try" he said, allowing Rose to pass into the next room.

The screech of metal from outside increased in volume, and Amy winced. _That is gonna be one hell of a headache pretty soon_, she thought. Amy looked towards the airlock seal, as to see whether the angel's work (and noise) had amounted to anything physical, and froze.

"Doctor!" she shouted in panic.

The Doctor stuck his head out from a circuit board, and looked in Amy's direction.

"Oh dear" he breathed.

The angels had most definitely physically impacted the airlock seal, and had made a large hole in the seal, large enough for an angel to crawl through. Already, frozen in its position, an angel's head stuck through the gap.

Something occurred to Rose though, as they all faced the angels. They didn't blink, as there were many in the group.

"Hang on," she said, directed the question to the soldiers and Father Octavian. "your men were facing the airlock, why didn't they tell us?"

"I didn't pose it necessary. It would any impede on the task at hand" he replied stiffly, eyes directed towards the angels.

Rose gritted her teeth, but didn't retort to this. _Father Octavian and his damn 'necessary information'_, she thought angrily.

The Doctor didn't reply to this either, he didn't have the time for it.

"Watch the angels" he yelled to the soldiers, before making his way to the circuit board he had discarded later.

"Six".

* * *

A minute later, the Doctor sat back on the floor, his sonic screwdriver in hand. This was _not_ good.

"What's the verdict, can you get it open?" asked Rose, kneeling on the floor beside him.

"Yes" he sighed. This was going to be difficult, but he couldn't see a way out of it.

Rose saw the expression on his face, and recognised it painfully. Even after regeneration, the look he had when he had to take a risk, and in turn risk the people who trusted him.

"What do you have to do?"

The Doctor didn't acknowledge his surprise at Rose knowing, but instead looked at the end of the corridor, where two angels stood, their marble features twisted into an expression of hate and venom.

"I have to divert all macro-kinetic generators to the hydraulics on the doors."

Behind him, Amy snapped nervously at him,

"For God's sake Raggedy man, speak ENGLISH!"

The Doctor's features were grey as he regarded the seven people in the room. They would die if he didn't do this, and they could die if he did.

" I've got to turn off the lights" he said softly.

* * *

**Yay! Everyone loves a good long chapter. Anyway, I probably won't update as regularly as I normally would over the next two weeks or so, 'cause I have a doomsday assessment period, and then no work at all. So until next time, adios mi amigos! **


	12. Turn off the Lights

**Chapter 12: Turn off the lights**

Everyone in the room was tense, all eyes directed towards where the angels were approaching, except the Doctor.

"Ready?" the Doctor said, holding two cables in his hands.

Father Octavian nodded his affirmation, along with Rose and Amy.

Gritting his teeth tightly, the Doctor brought the two cables together. He had estimated that it would take around fifteen seconds for the power to reroute, and the doors to open, turning the lights back on at the same time. However, in fifteen seconds, the angels could kill a fair percentage of the group.

The room went dark, and immediately, the soldiers started shooting. Flashes of light could be seen, as the plasma bullets ricocheted off their marble hides, and the angel's approach could also be seen in the gloom.

"Doctor?! How much longer?" Amy shouted over the sound of guns firing.

"Not much longer!" he shouted back, looking at the circuitry in worry.

"Shit!" Rose cried, loud enough to be heard over the plasma blasters.

But before the Doctor could attempt to peer through the dark at her, the lights came back on with a blinding flash, and the doors opened.

Father Octavian motioned for the soldiers to go through and clear the area, but he stayed behind, a wary eye on the now stationary angels.

Rose was frozen in her position, an angel's hand on the front of her neck. Had the lights not come on again, her neck had been snapped. The cold stone rested against her vulnerable neck, and she shuddered visibly, her eyes trained on the statue in front of her.

"Miss Tyler," Father Octavian said firmly. "Can you get out?"

"Err... One sec" she said awkwardly, twisting in the grip of the angel.

"Turn around and wriggle, I'll watch it" the Doctor ordered.

Rose bit her lip uncertainly, and turned around slowly, hoping to whatever God that may be listening, that the Doctor didn't sneeze. She slowly pulled out of the angel's grip, and stepped back with a shaky laugh.

"Thanks" she said simply.

The room that the door had opened to was the control deck, complete with the controller's chair and teleportation unit, the latter burnt and smoking.

"Five" said Amy loudly, as the Doctor and Rose entered, sealing the door behind them.

"What did you say, Amy?" the Doctor said, sonicing closed door to seal.

"I didn't say anything" she retorted.

"Yes, you did Amy. You said 'five'. Actually, you've been saying numbers for the past few minutes."

"No, I haven't." Amy defended, feeling rather wary.

"Yes you have… You've been counting down…" the Doctor said slowly, before whipping out the walkie talkie he had used to talk to Angel Bob. God knows where he had kept that.

"Bob? How's life… Oh, bad subject, sorry." he paused awkwardly. "Tell me one thing, what're you doing with Amy?"

"The girl looked into an Angel's eyes, Doctor"

The Doctor groaned and hit his head against the controller's desk.

"Both of you! Anyway, Angel Bob, Rose isn't counting down, and she looked into your mate's eyes. What's up with that?"

"One will suffice, Doctor"

"For what? What's going to happen to her?"

"She will die"

Amy visibly whitened, which was quite an achievement for a pale Scottish girl. Rose felt rather sorry for her, but the angels were probably lying. She couldn't count the number of aliens who had threatened her imminent death.

"What's the countdown for then?" the Doctor asked brusquely, trying to ignore the heavy feeling of dread pooling in his stomach.

"To make her fear, Doctor"

That was enough information for the Doctor.

"Right, that's enough from Angel Bob," he muttered, turning off the walkie talkie.

"Doctor, what did Bob mean, that Amy was going to die? They can't do that, can they?"

"I don't know anymore!" the Doctor said angrily. "This goes against… everything… that an angel is or does!"

"Four"

The doors banged around the control deck, an alert of the approach of the angels, and the wheels on the doors began to spin. The soldiers ran and placed magnaclamps on the seemingly sturdy metal door, only slowing the sickening spin of the wheels.

"Ah hah!" The Doctor was fiddling with what looked like a large, white roll up door, and attempting to heave it open. Rose crossed the deck to him, and helped him slowly crank it open.

"What're you doing?" Amy asked, still looking pale.

"Oh Amy, you'll love this. It's a forest!" he said excitably, looking like a five year old at Christmas.

"What?" Rose said carefully, hoping he hadn't finally _completely_ lost it.

He gave a knowing smirk in her direction, one that said _ha, the Doctor knows something, and Rose Tyler doesn't!_

"It's an energy source for the _Imperial_, and an oxygen source as well!" he sonicked the roll up door, and pulled up with a flourish.

Both Amy and Rose gasped, and looked in wonder at the sight. There were trees, countless trees, with moss and dirt… _Oh, it was just like Earth_, both Amy and Rose thought collectively.

"And it gets better!" the Doctor practically squealed, helping Amy and Rose up inside the artificial forest.

"He loves this" Rose whispered fondly to Amy, as the Doctor babbled on about the trees being cyborgs or what not.

The moment was interrupted however, when the doors around the control deck swung open to reveal the angels. Talk about enigmatic.

"In, in, in!" Rose ordered, motioning for Father Octavian and the soldiers to join them in the forest.

"How big is the forest?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. "I don't know, Rose?"

"This area was marked as a hectare in radius, and but there isn't any other exits that I know of" she replied.

"Ah well, better than anything else…"

The group trudged into the forest, the mud on the ground quite similar to that of Earth. But something ahead of them stopped the group short. For Amy, Rose and the Doctor, it was a memory from long ago. But for Father Octavian and the soldiers, it was a great expanse of light, in the shape of a crack.

"Impossible" Rose gasped.

"Doctor," Amy said. "That's the crack in my bedroom wall, from when I was a little girl. How is it here!"

The Doctor didn't reply, as Amy added something else to her statement.

"Three"


	13. Another crack in the wall

**Chapter 13: Another crack in the wall**

The crack, white and glaring, was at the end of the forest. The crack itself was the end, really. In the crack were beginnings and endings and everything else in-between.

"Doctor? What's that crack doing here?" she repeated her query.

"No…" said Rose, something wet and glistening making a silent trail down her face as she spoke.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, and scanned the crack. His sonic screwdriver showed pure energy, the purest form in the universe. It was practically like before the universe had been formed, all potential energy just waiting to be unleashed.

A loud crack came from behind them, and they all spun around to see an Angel. Angel Bob's voice reverberated from around them, presumably from speakers hidden in the trees.

"We have control of the ship now, Doctor."

"Yeah?" the Doctor said. "Well I have a Jammy Dodger." At this ridiculous statement, he produced the sticky sweet from his pocket, and proceeded to eat it in one go.

"What's the crack?" the Doctor asked. "How did you manage to replicate it, to scare us, I mean"

"The crack is not of our doing"

"Whaaat?"

"The gap in time and space is of no matter to us Doctor. However, the Angels wish you to know that in controlling the ship, they can control something else."

"Oh yeah, stone Bob? What's that?" Amy asked.

"The gravity controls, Miss Pond."

Time seemed to pause.

"Hold onto something!" Rose shouted, grabbing the branch of a large tree.

Everyone complied, the Doctor and Amy both bear hugging a tree next to Rose, and the soldiers and Father Octavian following suite.

"Hold on." Angel Bob chimed through the speakers, with an almost smug tone to his normally emotionless voice.

Quickly, all hell let loose. Perception was flipped as the group of desperate survivors clung to trees and branches; whatever they could hold a solid grip to. Soil, leaves and dead branches whipped past them at an impossible rate, creating smudges of dirt and cuts where they connected.

"Angel Bob, you don't want to kill us!" the Doctor yelled, trying to wipe a clod of soil out of his eye while retaining his grip in the tree he was on.

"Why would that be?" Angel Bob was definitely amused by his plea.

"Uh..."

Rose cut into the Doctor's uncertainty. "You want our potential energy, yeah?" Come and kill us yourself, get the energy you need!"

"We have no need of your energy anymore, Bad Wolf. Yours is miniscule compared to the energy the temporal gap could give to us"

"Two" yelled Amy, over the cacophony of falling objects, and the screeching objections of the trees roots. The Doctor would have hit his head again, for his frustration. _So many problems, so little time._

"Goodbye, soldiers" Angel Bob intoned.

The tree that several soldiers were clutching onto, in a desperate attempt of defying gravity, made a terrifying groan. The wood crackled and groaned, bark shearing off to reveal dimly glowing wires, which in turn snapped and sparked alarmingly.

"NO! Don't, you don't have to DO THIS!" the Doctor shouted.

But in a terrifying second, the tree's roots failed to keep the tree grounded, and it gave an almighty crack, echoing loudly in the forest.

The soldiers screamed, horrible low pitched screams of fear as they plummeted to their deaths, the tree and their bodies landing with a soft crash on the ceiling/floor. A shocked silence followed.

"Angel Bob, you don't have to do this!" Rose shouted, her cheeks burning bright red with fury.

"Goodbye Bad Wolf" Angel Bob replied.

The branch that Rose was hanging off creaked ominously.

"Rose, jump!" Amy yelled at her. Rose looked the distance between her tree, and the tree that the Doctor and Amy were holding onto, and resolutely shook her head.

"I can't!" she yelled. "It's too far!"

"I'll catch you, Rose" the Doctor promised, though he felt discomfort settle like a lead weight in his stomach.

She looked him in the eyes at this, ignoring the snapping of cybernetic cables, and leaves falling from above.

"Will you, though?"

"YES! I will, I swear!" he shouts quickly, because there isn't much time left, and the branch she's holding is becoming increasingly unstable.

She smiles at him, a proper Rose Tyler ™ smile, and she swings forward on the branch she's holding, and launches herself across the gap. He grabs her arm, and pulls her up to where he and Amy are standing.

"Under 7s Gymnastics," Rose laughs. "I got the bronze". He laughed, a weak laugh, but the moment is lost quickly, as Amy reminds them of the gravity of the situation.

"If you lovebirds are finished?" she questioned, though a note of panic is clearly defined in her tone. The Doctor blushed, despite the situation, and Amy swears she can see the tips of Rose's ears turn a bright red.

The soft lights that had previously lit the upside down forest dimmed suddenly, and the group are left hanging in the darkness, clutching various appendages of trees.

"Power's been cut off" said Father Octavian, who was attached to a tall fir tree a few meters away from the Doctor, with the remaining soldiers with him.

"Angel Bob, what's happened to the power?" asked Rose.

"The temporal gap is draining power, Bad Wolf." Angel Bob replied.

The others only had a few seconds to process this, before gravity shifted back with a sickening lurch. Soil and leaves rained down from the ceiling, and a few trees thumped back onto the ground. The dead soldiers, who had previously fallen to their death, landed with a thud onto the bracken. Rose bit back a cry, at the twisted bodies of the soldiers. They would practically be beyond recognition, if it wasn't for the soiled military uniforms.

"What now?" Amy asked, looking sickly, even in the absence of light.

"Let's ask our mate." the Doctor smiled, though it had no warmth. People had died, and he was not happy.

"Angel Bob, what's next?" he asked.

"The angels will revert to the former plan" Angel Bob replied.

"Former plan…?" he wondered.

"Doctor…" Rose ventured.

"Yes?" the Doctor answered.

"Amy. She stopped counting the moment the gravity was flipped." she said. From the Doctor's view, Amy is turning a delicate green colour, and looking sick as a dog.

"Amy," he says, walking over to her, and taking her pulse. "Are you alright?"

Amy looks terrified, and that's something for the Doctor. Amy is a brave heart, and rarely would admit to being scared.

"One" she says softly, and falls to her knees.

* * *

**Wowza! I'm back, with 1000 words! All hail moi! No, not really. Anyway, I finished my assessment, and holidays are coming up soon, so updates should be between 3 and 5 days. Less if I'm really bored, and the internet doesn't have enough pictures of cats with thumbs to sate my thirst...**

**Thanks for reading, yet again. It really does brighten my day when I see the little "Readers count" button... Anyway, have a nice day!**


	14. Angel of my eye

**Chapter 14: Angel of my eye**

_Amy looks terrified, and that's something for the Doctor. Amy is a brave heart, and rarely would admit to being scared._

_"One" she says softly, and falls to her knees. _

"No, no, no, no…" the Doctor mumbled.

Rose looked at Amy, who was currently cradling her head. _Crai' salko_, she swore in her head, using one of the many alien languages she had picked up at the parallel Torchwood. What had the angels done to Amy? She looked into the eyes of an angel… But what was this? With her, they had made her perceive her surroundings differently. But with Amy… she was dying…

Why had the book said not to look into the eyes of an angel, Rose pondered. The phrase, _an image of Angel becomes an angel_, crossed her mind and she gasps.

"Doctor! The image of an angel becomes an angel!" she shouted to him, even though they're only meters apart.

First, he was confused by the statement from Rose. "What?" he said, but then understanding replaces confusion, paired with horror.

"How do we stop it?" Rose asked.

"For the vidscreen, all you had to do was turn off the screen. But you can't just turn Amy off! We need a way to turn off her visual capacities, but… Amy, can you hear me?"

Amy groaned an affirmative.

"Amy," Rose ordered. "We need you to close your eyes."

"No," the semi coherent girl mumbled. "I don't want to…"

"That's good," said the Doctor, "but you need to, Amy. Come on!"

Reluctantly, she lowered her eyelids, and the colour slowly returned to her face. The Doctor pressed two of his fingers to her wrist, and sighed.

"Pulse back to normal" he said.

Rose laughed, one of relief and gratitude. Amy stood up with her eyes still closed, and groaned.

"I'm going to have to stay like this, aren't I?"

"Don't worry, Pond, we'll figure this out" the Doctor assured.

"So, what's next?" Rose asked.

"Ms Tyler," called Father Octavian loudly, who was standing separately with the three remaining soldiers. "Your job is to neutralise the Weeping Angel threat. Remember that."

Rose stiffened, and turned to Father Octavian.

"Yes, Father." she said dutifully, and pulled a blueprint of the _Imperial_ out of her pocket, laying it out on the dirt floor. The oxygen forest that they're currently located in is coloured with dark green, with only one exit in sight.

"Damn." she cursed. "There's only one exit, and that's covered with angels"

Father Octavian openly smirked, possibly the first sign of an emotion that he's shown on the trip. He pointed to a small, non-descript circle in the oxygen forest on the blueprint.

"A manhole…" the Doctor breathed.

"And, by the looks of it, a close one as well. What are our coordinates, Father Octavian?" Rose asked.

"Feeling a little bit left out, thank you for asking" Amy grumbled, though she's just happy to be alive.

"75* FR Negative 54^"

Rose traced the coordinates on the map using a stubby pencil from her pocket, and clapped her hands.

"Right! Manhole should be… here!" she paced several meters away from the gathering. Rose jumped up and down on the spot, and was rewarded by a hollow echoing from below.

After some frenzied digging from those who could see (which excluded Amy), the manhole was revealed, a small metallic rectangle covering it. With a grind of long since used hinges, the man hole opened, showing a dark expanse beneath.

"From here, we can access the control room, and lock the interface from the angels"

"What good'll that do? The angels are there, and they'll get you!" Amy exclaimed.

"Not if the Doctor keeps them talking... Which he seems spectacularly skilled at... Anyway, we need to lock the interface so the angels can't mess with the gravity, or any of the other essential stuff that they haven't found yet." Rose said determinedly.

The Doctor spoke, his voice oddly empty of emotion, as he scuffed his boots against the lid of the manhole.

"It's dangerous though… Any of you could be killed."

"Like every Monday" Rose scoffed.

The Doctor twitched his lip, but maintained a steady focus on the dirt below him.

"Doctor, don't do anything stupid" Amy commanded, with her eyes tightly clenched. She could tell, nowadays, when the Doctor was bound to do something stupid and dangerous, and this was one of these moments.

"I have to." he said quietly.

"What're you-" Rose started. But quickly, the Doctor put his plan into action. He grabbed the lid of the manhole, and jumped down the hole, landing with a solid _oof_!

"What's happening?" Amy said, literally blind to the happenings.

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled at him in frustration, as he slammed the manhole cover back into place. He always did this, doing the gallant thing, saving people's lives.

"I'm sorry, but I can't put anymore of you in danger! Most of this is my fault anyway!" he said, barely heard through the metal and the whirring of the sonic screwdriver.

"No, you can't!"

"Look after Amy!" he calls, already the sound of his voice barely audible.

Rose tries to shift the cover with her hands, but to no success- the Doctor's made a right mess of it.

"Damn it" she says quietly, because it's practically determined that the Doctor won't make it back to them unharmed, or even alive.

* * *

**Hey Y'all! Excitment! Anyway, I realised something the other day. You know the Series 7 episode, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, yeah? So I though that that beach that wasn't really a beach on the Silurian spaceship, looked A LOT like Bad Wolf Bay. Seriously, I kinda had little fangirl squeals all day. On another note, thanks for reading, and thanks if you review. It's fully consensual reviewing round here, folks!**

**Thanks!**


	15. Space Oddity

**Chapter 15: Space Oddity**

Rose is steaming. Maybe even steaming is an understatement. From where Amy stood, she can hear her swearing fluently under her breath.

"Rose? What happened?" she asked, because her closed eyelids are the extent of what she can see at the moment.

Rose exhaled angrily, and pounded on the manhole cover.

"That ಜಾರಜ has gone off on his own, and sealed the entrance! Can you believe him? Every regeneration, it's _'Hello, I'm the Doctor; I can save the universe WITH A KETTLE, using only a spasm of my left forefinger!'_ But he can't, because he's just man, not a god or anything!" Rose ranted; fully aware she was verging on hysterical. Even though she hadn't wanted to have anything to do with the Doctor since Bad Wolf Bay she sure as hell was not going to let him swan off and let him make his stupid mistakes!

"But he's a big alien, he can handle it" Amy said, wishing her words were true.

"Humph, right." Rose snorted. "Looks like he's gonna get the help of a stupid ape, whether he likes it or not…" At this, she snatched a small, metallic cylinder from her pocket, and buzzed it against the cover of the manhole.

"Ms Tyler?" Father Octavian asked. "What are you doing?"

Rose smirked, and hoisted the cover up.

"Amy, look after the soldiers, yeah?"

The cover clangs down, and Rose Tyler is gone, leaving Amy wondering why she had adopted a Northern accent in her last few sentences.

The Doctor's travelled for approximately half a kilometre now, tripping through small dark corridors. The floor clangs dreadfully whenever he puts walks, his boots stomping rather ungracefully on the metal. In this body though, he's found that grace is not one of his attributes. Sure, perhaps body number 8 and 10 had a gracefulness to them, but this body… It was akin to that of a baby giraffe, all length and uncertain gait.

A faint clanging far behind him sends him spinning around anxiously. The Angels could have entered the maintenance shaft from the control room, but that wasn't from the direction of the control room.

"Hello?" he called into the darkness. Apparently, lighting wasn't a major component for the maintenance tunnels. It's a wonder this whole place has managed to be held together so far, being repaired in the dark. The Doctor flicked his sonic screwdriver on, and it's green light reflected around the corridor.

_Clunk clunk clunk clunk_

What in the name of Rassilon was that? It couldn't be the angels, because they certainly didn't make _clunk clunk_ noises, and it most certainly could not be the others, because he practically _melted_ that manhole cover back into place. Maybe a maintenance robot?

A small, shadowy figure appears around the bend of the shaft, and the Doctor groans.

"Rose! What're you doing here! I thought I tol-"

Rose interrupted him, a new habit of hers. "Doctor, shut up, and get moving. Whether your Time Lord superiority complex likes it or not, I am probably going to save your arse by going with you." She glared at him, further impressing her point.

Wisely, the Doctor shut his mouth and took the lead through the corridor.

A further while down, the Doctor asked cautiously if Rose had the map.

"Yeah," she said, unfolding it from her pocket. "Only a couple of kilometres to go"

"Yeah…" The short conversation reached an awkward end, the Doctor uncertain of whether he should apologise or not. He'd practically worked like this for the past 700 years, why should he start changing? It was a perfectly reasonable way of working out a problem, without endangering any other people.

"Look," said Rose quietly. "I know how you work, so you don't have to put anyone else in danger, but I won't stand for it…"

He was intrigued. "Why not?"

"You're not a god, you can't handle all of this on your own! You _need_ someone to help you, to watch your back…"

"But people die, Rose" he insisted. "They die because they try and help."

"You'll die because you go on your own! If you allowed people to help, perhaps there wouldn't be as much danger!"

"I HAVE MADE ENOUGH MISTAKES TODAY!" he yelled. To hell with the angels, his voice echoing around the empty corridors.

"First I've apparently stuffed up something with my friend, who won't even tell me _what I did_, I've made mistakes which have led to many people _dying_, and Pond can't even open her eyes, because she'll die in an instant!"

Rose looked at him, her eyes unusually soft, given they had just been yelling at each other.

"Without you," she said quietly. "Where would they be?"

The Doctor thought about this. If he hadn't been around, Amy would have probably been killed by Prisoner 0, or sucked up into the crack in her wall. If he hadn't come, they would've been killed by the influx of angels. And if he had never met Rose, she would have died in the basement of Henriks.

"Come on," she said gently, and tugged on his hand.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Sorry it's short and all, but I just wanted to get it out... Thanks for reading, yet again. **

**P.S. How cool does the Christmas special look!? I'm looking forward to a new companion, even though I'm mentally scarred from The Angels Take Manhattan...**


	16. Old Tricks

**Chapter 16: Old Tricks**

The maintenance shaft continued for about a kilometre or so, before the Doctor and Rose encountered the hatch for the control room, a wide circular disk in the metal above them.

"I'll go first" said Rose, attempting to push past the Doctor's unyielding form.

"No, I'll keep them talking, you get the controls" he whispered, aware of the angels inhabiting the control room above them.

She nodded reluctantly, and allowed him through. Bracing himself against the floor, the Doctor pushed hard upwards on the metal hatch. It gave way with only a slight creak, and he pushed it aside.

"Leg up?" Rose offered, holding out her hands. The Doctor nodded, and placed one of his boots in her hands, and grasped the side of the opening, pulling himself up and out of the maintenance shaft.

"What?" exclaimed the Doctor, clearly thinking out loud.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Rose, her vision limited to a circle of light above her.

"Uh, have a look for yourself…" the Doctor offered a large hand down to her, and she accepted, allowing him to hoist her up through the hatch.

In the control room, there were no angels in sight. Even though the room was considerably worse for wear, with charred bits of plaster dangling off the ceiling, and the metal walls dented and crushed in places, there wasn't an angel to see.

"Where have they gone?" Rose wondered aloud.

"No idea! It's a bit rude, isn't it?"

"Oh well, maybe another day. Come on, let's fix those controls." Rose stepped over to the main control board, and pressed a few buttons, getting a weak chiming in response.

"Power's low, but I can reroute some from the facilities on board." she said.

"Good, good. Another thing though, how did you manage to get past the manhole?" I practically melted the entire workings!" The Doctor asked.

She grinned enigmatically, and winked in his general direction.

"Lady's gotta have her secrets, Doctor" she said mysteriously.

He groaned.

"Seriously?" he squeaked.

She winked, and patted the hidden pocket in her dress in an unconscious movement, one that the Doctor followed. _Women and their secrets, indeed_, he snorted inwardly. He'd figure Rose's conundrum out within the hour, if he had any time to spare.

"Come on then, Time Lord genius" she sighed, inviting him to help her at the controls.

He took one end of the control desk, while Rose took the other, both tapping at buttons with a rivalling ferocity.

"And we're set. Full lockdown will take about… 10 minutes or so…" Rose said, reading off the screen. She settled down on a seat that was opposite the control desk, complete with ripped leather and foam, and patted another chair, for the Doctor to join her.

He did so, and looked at her, dead in the eyes, and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Oi!" Rose said indignantly, her hand flying to the pocket where the slim metal cylinder had been stowed. He had pickpocketed her, the idiot!

He waggled the offending item at her teasingly, and examined it carefully.

"If I'm not a tea lady, and I'm not, that looks like a third grade sonic probe, Rose Tyler. Where did you get this one, and let alone learn how to work it?" he asked incredulously.

She twitched her lip at his question, obviously uncomfortable at answering it.

This wasn't the Rose Tyler he knew, the Doctor thought sadly. The Rose he knew both wouldn't and couldn't keep secrets from him, important secrets. The Rose he knew wouldn't push him away either, or be so distrustful. What had happened to the Rose he knew?

He took her hands, and cupped them together in his own, and spoke.

"Come on, Rose, it's me, it's the Doctor. You can trust me" he said sincerely.

She looked at him uncertainly, and then sighed.

"It was his" she said simply.

"The Metacrisis?"

She nodded her assent.

"He made one, out of the bits and bobs at Mum's place. Took apart half the oven and most of the toaster too. Mum was right cross." Rose smiled, her eyes elsewhere.

"Did he teach you how to work it?" he asked curiously.

At that, her smile faded somewhat.

"No," she said. "I picked it up on my own." She checked the screen on the control desk. "Seven minutes to go"

"What happened to the Metacrisis, Rose?"

She stiffened up, but forcibly met his eyes.

"He's gone, Doctor."

"What do you mean, gone? Did he die? Leave you?" he asked.

And for the second time today, he gained a stinging red mark on his face, courtesy of the heredity Tyler slap.

"He. Didn't. Leave. Me." she ground out angrily at him, eyes shining with emotion.

"Okay, okay. He wouldn't leave you, I know" the Doctor reassured, squeezing Rose's hands together.

"But, what happened, Rose?" he asked gently, after a few seconds of silence.

She pulled her hands out of his, and tucked a few short strands of brown hair behind her ear.

"The cracks, Doctor. The cracks came, and the nightmares followed."

* * *

Yowza! I probably could have kept working on this, but I got bored and wanted something that resembled my social interaction for the day... Anyway, it's been quiet on the net, hasn't it? I think it may have something to do with that American holiday thingy with the whole turkey thingy? Yeah, don't ever go with me for Trivial Pursuit... Um, happy turkey holiday thingy to the Yanks 'round this part of the internet, and have a nice week for the rest of you. Also, happy 49th Doctor Who anniversary! I know it was on Friday, but I can never keep the time. Thanks for reading, as always, and if you do, thanks for reviewing. It means a lot.

Only 4 weeks until the new Doctor Who special! (And Christmas, but hey, I know what's got priority)


	17. Why so angry? Pt 1

**Chapter 17: Why so angry?**

A small gleaming tear ran down Rose's cheek as she remembered the worst day of her life. It had been about a year and a half since Bad Wolf Bay, since she had last seen the TARDIS. The Metacrisis Doctor and she were happy, even though they had been settled down in the same place longer than the Doctor had ever been.

The Doctor had proposed about a month back, though they were taking their time in planning the wedding. He had been reluctant, because he still carried a grudge towards 'domestics', but Rose had convinced him otherwise. They both worked at Torchwood, the alien gadgets satisfying the Doctor's inquisitive nature. Rose was technically his boss, in the higher corporate end of Torchwood, dealing in conversions with alien races, and trading deals.

One day, however, the Torchwood satellites picked up an oddity.

_"It's not a presence, that's normal enough" said the Doctor, glasses perched on the edge of his nose. _

_"What is it then?" Rose asked, peering at the screen with him_.

_"According to this, it's an absence…"_

A couple of days later, visual of the "absence" had been obtained, from a nearby NASA research satellite.

_"It's a crack! Like one you get in a wall!" exclaimed Jake, who had hurried over from F&S to tell Rose so. _

_She raised an eyebrow at this. Jake had always been someone who would make a molehill out of a mountain, so she made her way quickly to the feed from the NASA satellite. _

_The Doctor was there, and he looked honestly baffled. She slipped an arm around his waist and looked at the screen. _

_There, in grainy imagery, was a crack. In proportion to the size of the satellite in the background of the image, it looked around a kilometre in length, the edge of it brushing the Earth's atmosphere. The crack itself glowed a pale blue light, and was thin, only a crack._

_"What the hell is that?" Rose said._

_"Trouble." the Doctor said concisely._

_"Right. Jake, we're gonna need a probe up there, pronto. And something with better cameras than those skin flints at NASA." Rose ordered Jake, fully in her role as the Head of the Alien Threats and Trading. _

_The Doctor gripped Rose's hand tight, before going off to ready the probe. They had a planet to protect. _

_The probe had been sent up in a matter of hours, with the help of the Doctor's smarts. Governments around the world had been demanding answers from both UNIT and Torchwood, though they had no answers to give. The information hadn't been released to the public as of yet, as to not trigger hysteria like that of after the attacks of the Cybermen._

_"Probe cleared of atmosphere, sir." a junior technician reported to the Doctor._

_His brow creased in mock disgust. "Ugh, please don't call me sir, it makes me feel older than my years…" he said back to the sweating young man. _

_"Uh, yes, si-" the man stopped himself, and sat back down to the feedback coming from the probe as it approached the crack. The screen lit up as information started to come from the probe, and printed onto a piece of paper, which was quickly handed to the Doctor. _

_He scanned over the contents, and his eyes widened out from underneath his 'brainy specs'. _

_"Impossible…" he breathed, before running off to find Rose. _

_"Rose!?" he called as he ran into the department, not bothering to talk with the receptionist as he usually did. He ran into her office, and slammed the door open. _

_"What's happened? What is it?" she asked, seeing the look in his eyes._

_"We got the results back from the probe, it just exited the atmosphere."_

_"And?" Rose prompted. Patience was not her forte._

_"There's nothing. No heat, no density, not even time. This crack is… nothing…" _

_"But we can see it though, how's that possible?" Rose questioned._

_"I think it's like a gateway, a portal that leads to the… nothingness. I really should find a better word than nothingness, it's a bit-"_

_"Doctor!" Rose interrupted, cutting the Doctor's unmetered ramblings off. _

_"Sorry. Go on?"_

_ "So this nothingness. Why's it here, do you think?"_

_"No idea honestly…"_

_A week passed, and nothing changed. The crack stayed the same, and the number of red alerts slowly dwindled. Until, that was, a particular Thursday. Thursday was the day that Rose and the Doctor, who lived in their own apartment, would go and have dinner with Jackie, Pete and Tony at the mansion._

_"Rose, where's the Doctor? He's late" Jackie pouted, putting the chicken back in the new oven._

_"I dunno Mum, he's probably still at work, the crazy man. I'll call him."_

_Rose fished out her mobile, and tapped in the Doctor's number. After a few rings, he answered the phone.  
"Rose?" he said into the phone, sounding alarmed._

_"Hey, where are you? Thursdays at Mum's, remember"_

_"Never mind that! Rose, come to Torchwood __**now**__"_

_"Why? What happened?" she questioned, feeling a seed of dread plant in her stomach._

_"Something's coming through the crack. Torchwood, pronto." he clicked the hang up button, and left Rose with a silent phone to her ear. What the hell was going on? She quickly excused herself from the dinner with an abysmal reason, paperwork or what not, and drove down to Torchwood. _

_The Doctor was standing out the front of the Canary Wharf building, with a grim look on his face. _

_"The probe's still picking up visual. I think you'll want to see this."_

_They caught the lift to the top floor, where the probe's data was being received from. Rose crossed quickly to the screen._

_"The probe started receiving data from the crack about half an hour ago. Radiation and time is all being recorded"_

_"How do we know something's coming through?" _

_"The probe also picked up something with density in the crack, and approaching closer."_

_"Okay, I'll issue a red alert to the UN" Rose said, picking up the telephone next to the screen. _

_The Doctor continued to type data into the probe, trying to extend the radar of it. With a bing, the probe started to record sound. The Doctor popped a pair of headphones on, in order not to disturb Rose, who was speaking fluent German into the telephone._

_The Doctor's eyes widened, and he gripped the table with his hands, leaving two barely noticeable dents in the soft wood. _

_"Rose."_

_Rose glanced his way. "Hold on Doctor, one sec." She spoke into the telephone again. _

_"Oh jah? Danke fuer deine Zeit. Aufwiedersehen."_

_"Rose." the Doctor unplugged the headphones, and the most terrifying noise permeated the room. Rose paled, and reached for the Doctor's hand, and they held onto each other with all their might._

_"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"_

* * *

**That was a relatively fast update... Anyway, I actually made a mistake in the previous chapter. When I meant to say "nightmares", I said "silence", and kinda forgot that there were aliens actually named "The Silence". Sorry for any confusion... This was born out of my boredom in school. We've finished all assessment, so I just procrastinate a lot. On another note, thanks for reading, I honestly I don't know how you cope with all these irregular updates, incorrect grammar, and... Yeah. Thanks for reviewing, and helping me see some massive loopholes in my story. **

**I think I'm pretty close to drawing a close to the story, which is kinda depressing. I probably won't do a whole set of stories with Rose and the 11th Doctor, but hey, I don't know anything. **


	18. Why so angry? Pt 2

**Chapter 18: Why so angry? Pt. 2**

_Their ship came from the crack, a great hulk in the sky. People screamed, and panicked and red alerts around the world were put out. They broadcasted their message to the world, like they had before. The Daleks had come to Earth._

_Earth's defences were miniscule compared to the might of the Daleks. They had nothing, no defences, nothing. Except the Doctor and Rose Tyler. _

_They, with the rest of Torchwood, were desperately searching for a way to fend them off._

_"Anything?" Rose asked, holding a phone in one hand, and a computer tablet in another._

_"Nope. All nuclear weapons aren't enough to even rattle the Daleks casings." the Doctor said grimly._

_"Ms Tyler, Doctor?" a techie called._

_Rose and the Doctor jogged over to where the techie was sitting, behind a screen displaying an audio link._

_"What is it?" Rose asked._

_"It's the Daleks, miss. They're sending a message to Earth"_

_"Play it." Rose said quickly._

_The loud, obnoxious noise of the Daleks filled the room, making several people cry in alarm. Rose flinched slightly, and grabbed the Doctor's shoulder with her hand. The Doctor, however, remained very, very still, his eyes fixed on the screen._

_"THE DALEKS SEEK THE TIME LORD, 'THE DOCTOR'. WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?"_

_"We're not gonna let them get you" Rose said fiercely, the dread in her stomach progressing to fully blown horror. _

_He looked gently at her, all soft eyes and regret._

_"They'll destroy the Earth if they don't"_

_"No, no, no!" Rose cried. "There has to be another option! Why are they even after you?" _

_The Doctor smirked. "Oh, maybe the ten thousand times I've kicked their metallic behinds?"_

_Rose whacked his shoulder. "Be serious! I mean, why now? And I thought the Daleks could only exist in one universe, and that isn't the one they're in at the moment!"_

_"Rose Tyler, you are brilliant" he gleamed his teeth at her in a grin. "Why don't we ask them?" He tapped a few buttons on the screen, and waited. _

_"INITIATE EARTH CONTACT" croaked a Dalek._

_The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but was whacked on the arm by Rose._

_"They'll recognise your voice! I'll speak." she pulled the screen's microphone closer to her mouth, and spoke confidently._

_"This is Earth contacting the Daleks. I am Rose Tyler, and I represent the Torchwood Institute. Can you hear me?"_

_"WE ARE LOOKING FOR THE DOCTOR"_

_"For what purpose?"_

_"HE IS TO WITNESS THE RISE OF A NEW DALEK ERA"_

_The Doctor scribbled something on a piece of paper, and passed it to Rose. 'Ask it how they got there'. _

_"Uh, ok. Anyway, how did the Daleks get into this universe? "_

_"WE EXPLOITED THE TEMPORAL GAP" _

_Rose looked towards the Doctor, who mouthed 'the crack' at her, and then shrugged at her bewildered expression. _

_"So, how are the Daleks still around? Last I heard, you were all dead…" She tried to draw out the conversation, to give the Doctor some more time as to think of something. He usually did that._

_"THE DOCTOR LET THE DALEKS GO IN 1941. WE HAVE FORMED THE BEGINNINGS OF A NEW DALEK CIVILISATION."_

_Rose shot a look to the Doctor, and he raised his eyebrows. _

_"One sec, Daleks. Gotta talk to some people." Rose switched off the microphone, and let out a breath, before questioning the Doctor. "When was that?"_

_"No idea, wasn't me" he wondered. "Though, it could have been the Doctor in the other universe…"_

_"Right then, problem solved yeah? I'll just tell them they've got a nasty case of mistaken identity, and they'll bugger off, yeah?"_

_The Doctor nodded an affirmative, though an uncertain one at that, and turned on the microphone for Rose again._

_"Right, Daleks. Seems you have a case of mistaken identity."_

_"WE ARE NOT MISTAKEN" was the blunt reply from the Daleks._

_"Err, yeah, you are. This is the wrong Doctor." Rose said bluntly. _

_"Here, let me speak." the Doctor offered, and moved over to beside Rose. _

_"Daleks, I am not the Doctor you're looking for. Scan the Earth, but there's no Timelords on this planet. I'm human, human as they come."_

_"YOU ARE A HUMAN DOCTOR?"_

_"Yeah, but I've got nothing to do with what the Timelord Doctor in your universe did. In precise terms, bugger off!" Rose snorted at his cussing, but otherwise remained still until the Doctor spoke again. _

_"THE DALEKS WILL EXTERMINATE ALL FORMS OF THE DOCTOR IN EXISTENCE!"_

_"No! No, no, no! Why would you do that?" Rose shouted._

_"THE DOCTOR IN OUR ORIGINAL UNIVERSE ALLOWED US TO LIVE, WE WILL RETURN TO THE DALEKS' PURPOSE- TO EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR"_

_Rise turned to the Doctor, panic in her eyes. _

_"I can't lose you, not again." she whispered._

_"Daleks! Listen to me! If I go to you, will you leave this world, this universe alone?" he demanded._

_"WE WILL. OUR INTEREST IS ONLY IN THE DOCTOR" the toneless Dalek confirmed._

_The Doctor looked at Rose. "You know I love you, right?" he said. _

_Rose nodded, and a few tears strickled down her face, coloured a watery black with her mascara. _

_"I'll go with you, end this together." she said._

_He gripped her hands, and looked her dead in the eyes. "Rose, no!"_

_She smiled. "I want to."_

_"THE DOCTOR SHALL BE TRANSPORTED TO THE DALEK SHIP" the Dalek on the other end of the receiver spoke angrily, as if infuriated by the show of emotion._

_Rose hugged the Doctor, and he held her tightly, never wanting to let go._

_"I love you." she mumbled into his ear. _

_"I love you too" he whispered back._

_A blue light came around them, and they were transported into the Dalek ship. Thousands upon thousands of Daleks surrounded them, their lights flashing angrily. _

_"THE DOCTOR AND HIS BELOVED SHALL BE EXTERMINATED"_

_"It's a pretty decent death, if I do say so myself" Rose muttered into his ear, making him smile half-heartedly. _

_A Dalek -she didn't know which- shot a beam out, and hit the Doctor. He arched his spine in agony; biting his lip as to not scream- he wouldn't give the Daleks that satisfaction. But as he was held tight in Rose's embrace, and the Daleks prepared to fire another shot, to finish both her and the Doctor off, his eyes focused on something behind Rose. _

_"TEMPORAL GAP FORMING" squawked the Daleks, their emotionless tone making it almost impossible to detect the uncertainness that they held. _

_A glow started to come from behind Rose, and she tried to turn her head to see, but the Doctor held her too tightly. He staggered to his feet, and grasped Rose's face with his two hands. _

_"Rose Tyler," he grinned, in a sad, yet maniacal fashion. "You were fantastic… And you know what?"_

_"What?" she smiled at him, knowing his answer._

_"So was I…" and with that, the Doctor pushed Rose backwards. She staggered, and fell, but didn't find the ship's floor, instead continuing to fall…_

_The first thing she is aware of is the floor. It's cold and hard, with something wet that could have been frost on the top. Her cheekbone's digging into it, but she can barely find the energy to breathe, let alone move. Memories are blurry, and nothing is clear in her befuddled state._

_After a minute or an hour, the next thing she's aware of is the cocking of a gun. She pries her eyes open, to see a pair of black boots in front of her, impeccably polished, yet worn like they had been lived in. _

_"My name is Father Octavian, of the New Crusaders. Who the hell are you, and how did you manage to get into a top secret base in a restricted galaxy?_

* * *

**Sorry that the entire chapter is written in italics, I just had to show that it was set in the past. All I could imagine was someone reading my chapter in an Italian accent. Anyway. Thanks for reading, and if you feel like it, review. I don't force my minions into reviewing. At. All.**

**Anyway, thanks. **

**P.S Did anyone else hear that David Tennant is going to be in the 50th Anniversary, or was that just a rumour that I heard...?**

**Boi!**


	19. Small things becoming smaller

**Chapter 19: Smaller things becoming smaller**

It's the vacancy in Rose's eyes that reminds the Doctor of himself, in some of his darker moments. Reflecting on actions done, words said, they were the worst times. But in the eyes of a young girl, it just seems wrong. Rose shouldn't have had to face the things that she had, and obviously, she had faced more since she had seen her.

It's not that he regrets taking Rose with him on the TARDIS, despite the numerous nightmares that plagued them. She was a teenager, already worn down by the never-ending drone of everyday life, and he was a veteran of a forgotten war, suffering with scars that no one could acknowledge. Together, they had been, well, fantastic. They had made each other better, like no one else ever could.

"You let them live." she said quietly.

"Who?"

"The Daleks. Apparently, you let them off the hook in 1941."

"I had to." he said firmly.

She arches an eyebrow, far past anger now, now just more bitterness. "Really? Could you do absolutely nothing?"

"They were going to change history." he replied shortly.

She scoffs at that. "And letting the Daleks, the greatest enemy the universe has ever seen, get away to build another empire of death, was not changing history?"

"I-I- had to. They were going to kill innocent people."

"Innocent people like the ones back on the parallel Earth? They were prepared to commit genocide, huge surprise, to get their hands on a human version of the Doctor!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" he shouted, and suddenly, they're both on their feet. Rose looked him dead in the eye.

"Whatever, Doctor."

"No! Don't 'whatever' me!" he said.

"What do you want then?" she shot back. "A big, 'Hello Doctor, no, I don't blame you at all for releasing the demons of existence, who proceeded to kill my fiancée, resulting in me being stranded from everything I know and love'! Well, tough!"

He stilled. "He proposed?" he asked softly.

She grimaced, because she hadn't meant to let that slip. She dug into the pocket on her dress, and pulled a small ring out from it. Rose tossed it to the Doctor, its metal reflecting in the white light in the control room.

He caught it, and turned it over in his hand. It was a simple little band of silver, without embellishments or what not.

"When was the wedding?"

Rose's lip quirked in gentle amusement, "We hadn't really gotten 'round to it, honestly. Too busy saving the Earth, I guess"

Behind them, something on the control desk beeped.

"Lockdown's complete. Let's go" Rose said, checking the screen.

"Righto." said the Doctor, even though his head was spinning from the influx of information.

"Communication channel opening" a smooth voice sounded. Both Rose and the Doctor started. "It's the interface" Rose explained.

"Who's trying to communicate with the control room? Angel Bob?" the Doctor asked curiously.

Rose shrugged, "I guess we'll find out."

A voice came through the intercom. "Doctor?"

"It's Amy" the Doctor sighed in relief. it would not have been good if Angel Bob had decided to pay another visit.

Rose pressed a button on the control desk. "She can hear us now."

"Amy? What's up?" the Doctor said.

"Doctor, it's the crack. It got bigger, brighter. The soldiers- they went to check it out, and they haven't come back."

There was a sound of rustling, and Father Octavian spoke. "Apologies Doctor, Miss Pond keeps insisting that there were soldiers that went to investigate the crack, but there were no such soldiers."

The Doctor frowned at that, as Amy spoke again, her tone more insistent.

"There was! I'm not crazy, I'm just blind."

The Doctor chuckled at this. "There were soldiers, Father Octavian. What happened to them?"

"There were no soldiers, Doctor. The last of my team were killed by the gravity switch."

Rose looked at the Doctor in concern. "What the hell?"

The Doctor was deep in thought. "Why… Yes! Wait, no…" he mumbled to himself.

"Father, are there any Angels in the vicinity?" asked Rose.

"None that can be seen, Ms Tyler."

"Brilliant, can you and Amy get to the control room?"

"Yes." Came Father Octavian's curt reply, before he halted the communications.

"He's the sensitive type, isn't he?" the Doctor smirked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

* * *

**I know, I'm a horrible person who should, when I'm dead, go to a sector of hell where only cold showers and deep fried tofu is offered. But, I'm on holidays, so updates should be coming thick and fast during the merry Christmas period. Anyway, thanks for reading, and review if you find it just.**

**Bai!**

**P.S Someone asked me in the reviews whether I speak Hebrew. Even though it sounds like an awesome language, I don't. I'm kinda proficient in German, which is an entirely different language. Anyway, if that person wants me to explain some terms or something, I'd be happy to. Second (or third) languages are tough, so hang tight. **


	20. Don't get excited- Author's Note

**Hey hey! A new chapter? Nup.**

**I've got nada. My brain has been squeezed of it's creativity juice, and I feel like a murderer who's just stolen a baby's candy. If you don't know how that feels, it's GODDAMN HORRIBLE! So I'm not putting this on hiatus, but I am struggling to come up with any further ideas. If you want to give me inspiration, please review it, and your review could become part of the plotline! Exciting, yeah?**

**Okay. I know, I'm sorry. It's not that exciting. I'm actually writing another fanfiction at the moment, one featuring Rose Tyler and the 4th Doctor, just because I'm so stuck on this story. I know I shouldn't have written a story with the 11th Doctor, it's just too hard for me to write him... **

**URGH!**

**Anyway, thanks for the people that hang in for the bumpy, somewhat interesting, and sometimes boring ride. And again, I am so, so sorry.**

**P.S To compensate for my miserable existence, here's some awesome fan made videos on youtube! **

** watch?v=7gOWW6h4BoY&feature=plcp**

** watch?v=Y8yHyazFb0E**

**Fun Fact: When David Tennant was three, his aim in life was to be the Doctor, because it was his favourite TV show. And when David Tennant was 34, he fulfilled his life long aim, and played the Doctor for 4 seasons. * baby velociraptor noises***

**NOTE: 10/12/12. Hey y'all! I'm currently 1300 words through this chapter, and I should have it up today. Hopefully.**


	21. Inside Out

**Chapter 20: Inside Out**

In the oxygen forest, Father Octavian shielded his eyes from the blinding light. He turned around to confirm his fears- the crack was expanding. It, previously much smaller, was now taller than most of the trees, and frankly, quite terrifying.

"Ms Pond, with haste" he said, and held Amy's shoulder tightly, steering her through the oxygen forest.

"But where are the Angels? Has this ship got scanners?" the Doctor asked Rose.

She bit her lip. "Ah, yeah, but would the Angels show up on them?"

"Good point. But seriously, where would they go?"

"Never mind that," Rose said, "Do you have any idea what that damned crack is?"

He scratched his head. "Err… No. When I first saw one, it was two points of space and time, pressed together. And now… It's like, anything that goes into it ceases to have existed…"

"Like with the soldiers, yeah? That's why Father Octavian couldn't remember them"

"The only reason that me, you and Amy can remember them is because we're separate from the time stream, time travellers."

"In the parallel universe, it was a gateway, for the Daleks to get through. Is it possible they're two different things?"

"No, they're too similar to be different things." The Doctor paused. "Did you get any readings off the crack in Pete's world?"

"Uh, yes, actually. According to th-" she stopped herself before she could say 'the Doctor'. "According to him," she amended, "the crack was an absence, with any matter or heat. Time itself, within the crack, didn't exist. It was, to say the least, weird…"

"No time existing in the cracks" the Doctor mused. "Maybe they're inverse reactions to something, a cataclysmic event"

"You'd need something massive for that though. What could generate that kind of power?"

The Doctor rubbed his face, obviously uncomfortable with the lack of answers. "No idea, honestly." he said simply.

A moment of silence was shared between the Doctor and Rose.

In his mind, the Doctor had several threads of thought. One was the problem of the angels. Another was of the crack, and the threat it posed. And the one on his mind at the moment, was the enigma of Rose Tyler.

From what he could tell, the human Metacrisis Doctor had been killed by the Daleks, and Rose had somehow been transported to this world. The Daleks had come to the world because he had let them go, and now Rose was blaming him.

Fantastic.

What else could he have done, though? The Daleks would have destroyed the Earth, if he hadn't let them go. Rassilon, if the Earth had been destroyed in 1941, then Rose Tyler wouldn't have even been born!

Rose was trying to find a scapegoat for the anger and misery she felt towards the Metacrisis' death. She had been stranded in a parallel world for who knows how long, unable to properly grieve the death of her fiancée, and when meeting the Doctor, all those feelings had been raked up again.

Meanwhile, Rose was thinking along the same lines. Meeting the Doctor again had brought up all that she had dealt with following the death of the Metacrisis. She had been angry, because the Doctor was the reason that the Daleks had been in the universe in the first place. But she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't of his doing, that he hadn't meant for the Daleks to escape.

God, Daleks let loose. That was a terrifying thought. She hadn't heard anything of them while at Father Octavian's charity, but knowing the Daleks, they were probably hiding in the dark, scheming equally dark plans. Then again, she hadn't really been observant for quite a while at Father Octavian's base, practically catatonic for some time.

It had freaked her out, seeing the Doctor again, because he had regenerated. She had seen some blurry footage and half focused photographs from around the place before hand, but meeting him… He was so different, yet so the same. This Doctor reminded her so much of the Metacrisis though, that it made her heart ache.

Both Rose's and the Doctor's musing were interrupted by Father Octavian, who had begun speaking over the control system.

"Doctor, Ms Tyler? Do you read?"

The Doctor pitched forward into reality. "Loud and clear, Father Octavian. What's up? Still no Angels?"

"No, Doctor. However, I've noticed some change in the crack."

The Doctor exchanged a worried glance with Rose.

"How so?" Rose asked, leaning forwards.

"Well, it's increased in size for one. Have a look yourself." Father Octavian said. In the background, Amy could be heard talking to Father Octavian in an indignant tone.

"Oi, Father! You didn't tell me this." The Doctor chuckled at this.

Rose tapped a few buttons on the control desk. "Main entrance to the oxygen forest should be opening." she murmured.

The entrance that had been previously used to enter the oxygen forest slowly cranked open. The sound of metal grinding against metal was loud, as the door was damaged and dented in several places.

"Oh, god." Rose said softly, looking at the crack that had been revealed. Even through the dense forest, the light from the crack could be seen, a penetrating white light. It seemed to have grown two fold, a hulking figure even amongst the tall trees.

The Doctor whistled at the sight. "Yep, it's certainly grown a bit."

Rose checked the control desk readings. "Scans indicate an increase of 125% in size. Why's it doing that though? Could something be coming through?" she questioned the Doctor.

"I don't know honestly, but I doubt it. It could just keep expanding, and expanding, until it swallows up everything in the universe. Actually, that sounds about right."

Rose swallowed loudly. "Oh dear."

"Yep."

"Any idea of how we can stop it?"

"No idea."

Rose stood up, and started tapping buttons on the control desk, clearly with a purpose.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Calling up Angel Bob. He seems like a stone statue in the know" she tapped a last button with finality.

"Hello Doctor and Bad Wolf. Have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?" Rose asked, exchanging a glace with the Doctor.

"Time and space is cracked, Doctor, and you are seeing the symptoms"

"What?" the Doctor squawked. He was a Time Lord, he ought to know when time and space is cracked, for goodness sakes!

"The cracks, Doctor. They are the effects of time and space being undone." Angel Bob chimed, sounding somewhat delighted at the thought of time and space being undone.

"What happened to cause this, Angel Bob?" Rose questioned.

"The Angels no nothing of the event, Bad Wolf." the Angel blanked.

"Well, that's a load of help." she muttered. But Angel Bob spoke again.

"We require the Doctor to close the temporal gap."

Both Rose's and the Doctor's eyebrows shot up. Rose pressed a few buttons on the control desk, effectively shutting off the receiver to Angel Bob, and turned to the Doctor.

"Why would they need you? The crack hardly looks like it can be controlled."

"Well… the Doctor trailed off, clearly in thought.

* * *

In the oxygen forest, Amy Pond was walking blind- literally. She thought she had stumbled over every piece of bracken, been scratched by every twig, and tripped on every rock on her journey to the control room. Even with Father Octavian, who had been steering her through the forest with a tight grip, she felt like she had sprained at least one of her ankles.

"Not far now, Ms Pond." Father Octavian toned calmly, despite the fact that she had just ripped a large hole in her stockings. She had liked those stockings- those stocking had been very nice!

"Please," she groaned. "Call me Amy."

Father Octavian doesn't reply, but Amy imagines that he would probably ignore her wishes, and go on calling her Ms Pond. Jeez. 'Ms Pond' made her feel old, like an unmarried, old primary school teacher . Yeuch. Well, the unmarried part was true.

After a few more paces, Father Octavian halted, pulling Amy to a stop as well.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." he assured, though Amy swore she heard him pulling something out of his belt.

"Father, I'm a blind mouse at the moment. Tell me what is going on." she warned him.

She heard him sigh, and waited for him to speak.

"There's two Angels in our vicinity, Ms Pond. One at two o'clock, and the other at 9 o'clock."

She sucked in a breath. "Are they moving?" she asked.

"Not as yet, Ms Pond. I'll just message the Doctor."

* * *

A buzzing at the control desk alerted Rose to an incoming call. "Join the intercom party" she muttered, and hit the 'receive button'.

"Father Octavian to Ms Tyler, the Doctor."

"Loud and clear, Father." she spoke. "What's your status?"

"Two angels, but they're not approaching."

The Doctor moved over to the control desk. "Is Amy alright?' he asked.

Amy can be heard from the speaker, even though her voice is muffled. "I'm fine, thanks. How are you and the girlfriend?"

Both Rose and the Doctor blushed fiercely, and looked at the floor, unable to look at each other.

"Rose and I are fine." the Doctor managed.

"Riiiiiight…" Amy drawled, the suggestive tone evident in her voice.

"Would the Angels be using Amy and Father Octavian as bargaining chips?" Rose suggested.

"For what?" Amy exclaimed

"Uh…" the Doctor trails, uncertain of how to put this.

"Out with it, Raggedy Man" Amy ordered, and Rose smirked at how much the fiery ginger reminded her of Donna.

"The Angels want me to close the crack."

"Doctor, how could you do that?" said Father Octavian.

"Well… I have an idea of how…" the Doctor said slowly.

"How?" Rose questioned.

"Since the crack is, um, a gap in time and space, something that would make it, well, close in on itself, is a complicated object in space in time."

"No." Rose deadpanned, already knowing what he was going to do.

"What? What is it?" Amy said.

"Well, the most complicated object in space and time here, is well, me." the Doctor finished.

* * *

**Da da dum! Here is an exceptionally long chapter for your troubles. I've gotten the plot straight in my head now, thank god. Thanks to those who forgave me for brain wipe I went through, and especially to those who proposed ideas. Shock and horror, I think I'm actually about two or three chapters off the end of this, but I think there will be a sequel. I'll keep y'all guessing though. **

**I'm actually going to start posting an Avengers/Doctor Who crossover in a couple of days. I don't know if anyone would actually read it though, crossovers don't have as much popularity as straight fanfics. Anyway.**

**Um, thanks for the amazing support, and until next update. I'm going to set a deadline for it, which shall be Wednesday. Or Tuesday, it depends which time sector you live in. **

**Thanks!**


	22. Hold your breath and count to ten

**Chapter 21: Hold your breath and count to ten**

_"Since the crack is, um, a gap in time and space, something that would make it, well, close in on itself, is a complicated object in space in time."_

_"No." Rose deadpanned, already knowing what he was going to do. _

_"What? What is it?" Amy said. _

_"Well, the most complicated object in space and time here, is well, me." the Doctor finished. _

"No." Rose repeated.

"Doctor, lis-" Amy began

The intercom crackled, and cut Amy off.

"Doctor, we have Ms Pond. Give yourself to the crack, or we shall kill her."

"Rose, can you get communications with Father Octavian back up again?" the Doctor asked. Rose nodded, and set to the task.

The Doctor addressed Angel Bob. "You don't need to ransom anyone, I know the danger the crack poses! Just let them go, and I can sort it out."

A high pitched screech filled the air, one that seemed to not have an origin. Both Rose and the Doctor winced at the painful sound.

"What is that?" Rose asked the Doctor, over the screech.

Angel Bob answered instead of the Doctor, his calm tone betraying a slight amusement. "The Angels, Bad Wolf. They are laughing."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Laughing? At what? Have I got something on my face?"

"At you, Doctor. The Angels know that you are a temporally complex object. By being absorbed into the gap, you would cause the inverse to reverse, and the gap to close." Angel Bob paused, letting his words sink in, before continuing.

"Even the Angels, crumbling in the catacombs for millennia, have heard of the Doctor's mercy- his sacrifices to save others. We know that you would offer yourself before others, mainly because of the dark that is in your ledger. The Angels know you, Doctor, perhaps better than you know yourself. We know of your mercy, and self sacrifice. Give yourself to the crack, or we shall kill Amelia Pond."

There was a moment of silence, where the Doctor refused to look at anything other than the top of his boots.

"Opening communication to Father Octavian." Rose said, her gaze also determinedly fixed on the top of her shoes. There was a faint buzzing noise, and the communications opened.

"Doctor? Can you hear me?!" Amy could be heard, desperately calling into the radio. _The poor girl,_ Rose thought, _she was flying blind, and with creatures that could be stopped when seen, that was something. However, she seemed a strong girl, one that could handle some battering. _

"Loud and clear, Pond." the Doctor said, looking blankly ahead.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Ah, just our mate Bob wanting a chat." he turned to Rose, and put his left forefinger on his lips. _Don't say a word_, the look said clearly. He did _not _wanting Amy to fuss over something that he had already decided over.

"And that awful screeching sound? It was like my aunt learn to play the bagpipes all over again."

"The Angels were laughing."

"Ah."

"So, how are your resident Angels?" the Doctor asked.

"Uh, y'know. All, stony…"

"No movement, then?"

"Nup." Amy replied.

A tell-tale crackle came over the intercom- the communications had been cut. Rose tapped away at the control desk again, to reconnect Amy's signal.

"This is what will happen to your friend, Doctor, if you do not give yourself to the temporal crack."

Rose's eyes widened, and she typed onto the control desk with ferocity.

"Oi!" she called into the intercom. "No phone hacking!" And with a couple of keystrokes, she sat back in a chair.

"Back to Amy" she said to the anxious Doctor.

"Amy? Amy?" he called into the intercom desperately. What had Angel Bob meant, _this is what will happen to your friend_?

"Doctor, we have Angels approaching." Father Octavian spoke. Rose paled, understanding Angel Bob's words.

"Any way of getting out?" asked the Doctor breathlessly.

"Not as such. You've been a pleasure to work with, Doctor. The same can be said for you, Ms Tyler. Now, Ms Pond, if you could get behind me."

"No!" Rose shouted.

"Wh- What's happening?" cried Amy.

"Run! Amy, just RUN!" the Doctor roared.

"Where?" she asked in confusion.

"ANYWHERE! JUST RUN!"

Shaky breaths are breathed into the walkie talkie, presumably clutched in Amy's hand. The Doctor's own hand gripped the control board hard, contrasting blue veins against white skin. The sound of heavy, stumbling footfalls came from the communications link, along with the sound of twigs snapping, and leaves crumbling under foot.

"Amy? AMY!" the Doctor said.

"Oh god. Oh gody god god. They killed Father Octavian. I think they snapped his neck." she gasped into the walkie talkie.

"Amy" Rose started in a placating tone, trying to calm the woman down. "Deep breaths. You're fine. You're great."

"Right. Yeah." Amy calmed down, though there was a slight tremble in her voice.

"Amy, you need to listen to me. The Angels aren't going to harm you, because they're holding you ransom."

"Great." she grumbles, a little of her typical sass back. "What for?"

"Uh…" the Doctor trailed off.

"Doctor." she warned.

"They want me to fix the crack. Actually, I would anyway, considering it's going to swallow this galaxy in an hour…"

"What are you waiting for, then?"

"Right, right. Well, stay tight, I'll have you out of there soon."

"Righto. Hang tight, Raggedy Man."

The call is disconnected, and the Doctor slumped down on a chair, parallel to Rose.

"I've got to do it." he said, after a slow moment.

"There's gotta be something we can do." she said desperately. The déjà vu from the last time this happened threatened to overwhelm her, but she fought it, like swallowing bile rising up her throat.

He shook his head. "No, there nothing I can do." But the Doctor's gaze drifted from her face, her brown eyes, to something in the corner of the room, and a familiar gleam of hope reignited.

"Rose?" he asked. "How familiar are you with 52nd Century teleports?"

She bit her lip, and tried to remember an electronics tutorial she had once attended. Sure, she had stopped mid class to uncover a runaway serial murderer, but she had picked up some handy stuff.

"A bit. Why?"

He pointed to the corner that he had been looking at, and there is a teleport, in inbuilt teleport.

"Can you get that hunk of junk working, and Amy out of the forest?"

She grinned at him. "'Course I can."

She set to work on the basic teleport. It was mainly a matter of cleaning debris and dust out of the engine, so she had it finished in minutes.

"How can I fix onto Amy, though?" she asked the Doctor, who was up to his elbows in the circuitry of the control desk.

"Ah, use the walkie talkie. It should have some sort of tracking capability on it." he suggested absentmindedly, mind on his task.

She did so, and waited for the results.

"It'll take about 5 minutes or so to lock on. Enough time for your plan?" she queried, walking over to survey the Doctor's handiwork. To her, it looked like a mess of cables, but Rose knew the Doctor had some sort of clever plan that would fix it all up.

"Ah, yes. Good." he said distractedly. A thought struck Rose though, and she bent down to the Doctor's level, until they were eye to eye.

"Doctor?"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you still planning on sacrificing yourself to close the crack?" she said bluntly.

He looked conflicted, as if deciding what to tell her. That, in itself, made up her mind.

"You are, aren't you?" she challenged, staring him in the eye.

"I have to." he admitted.

"But…" she struggled for words. "Isn't there something else temporally complex? How about the Angels? Aren't they time sensitive?"

He shook his head. "Time sensitive, but they've never been exposed to the Time Vortex, and travelled space as I have. Doesn't mean I won't throw them in with me, when I go, though."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, shocked at the almost, _resigned _nature that he talked about his death, like he'd already decided.

"I'm going to trip the gravity field. Which means, of course, that the Angels will be sent in that direction," the Doctor pointed towards where the crack was. "And when I'm in there, the crack will close."

"But you can't!" she cried, feeling the beginning of tears prickling the corner of her eyes. "Going in that crack will mean that everything you've done, everything that you have made, won't happen!"

"That's alright though," he said, touching her cheek softly. "If it means the universe won't end, then that's alright with me."

"But it's not with me!" Rose said, rising to the feet.

"There's nothing else that can be done" he said quietly. "And I'm so, so sorry, Rose, but I have to go."

She shook her head. "No, no, no! I saw this happen once, and I couldn't do anything. I will not let this happen again!"

"It wasn't your fault then, Rose. And it isn't your fault now, it isn't."

A fat tear dropped down her cheek. Rose opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the beeping behind them.

"Teleporter's ready" she said, trying to hold it together, for the Doctor's sake at least. Rose strode over to the teleport, and pressed a few buttons.

"Stand back." she warned the Doctor, who did as she said.

A strong breeze stirs the still air of the control deck, and Amy materialised on the teleport pad. Her eyes are still squeezed shut, and on her feet, she was swaying back and forth.

"It's alright, I've got you." Rose said, guiding Amy to a chair.

"Where- What-" she stuttered.

"You're on the control deck, I got the teleport working, and got you here."

"Right, uh, cool."

Rose dashed to one side of the control deck, and opened a cupboard. Meanwhile, the Doctor was contemplating how much time he had. Maybe about 2 or 3 minutes, before the crack continued to expand, and swallow the whole ship. The gravity trip was set to go, and would hopefully send the angels into the crack, before reverting after a minute or so.

"Rose," the Doctor said, bracing for the worst. "I've got to go now."

"What? Go where?" questioned Amy.

The Doctor kissed Amy on the forehead, and clasped hands with her tightly.

"Amelia Pond." he smiled. "You've been great, you know that?"

"Doctor!? What are you doing?"

"Saving the universe, but with a price. Goodbye Amelia Pond." the Doctor let go of Amy's hands. Her hands tried to grasp out, to grab the Doctor, but he quickly stepped back.

Rose smiled at him weakly. "You don't have to do this." she said softly.

He tucked some of her short hair behind her ear. "Yes, I do. And I'm so sorry, Rose. I really am."

She hugged him tightly,

Rose pulled the pair of handcuffs she had rummaged from the control deck cupboards from her pocket.

"I'm sorry too, Doctor." and with that, she snapped the handcuff onto the skinny wrist of the Doctor, and slapped the other handcuff onto the railing of the control deck.

"Rose! What are you doing?" he cried, bewildered.

Rose ran to the control desk, and started working with the wires and circuitry the Doctor had been only minutes ago.

"You're not the only temporally complex being here, Doctor." she typed something in, and then walked over to Amy.

"Amy, dear? Find something to hold, and hold real tight, yeah?"

"What are you doing?" asked Amy.

Rose grinned. "Something clever."

Meanwhile, the Doctor was trying in earnest to escape the handcuffs Rose had placed on him.

"Rose, you can't. I've travelled time and space for about 900 years, I'm definitely more temporally complex than you."

She laughed at that. "Oh, is it a contest now? Even in your nine hundred -and yes, I know you're lying about your age- I don't think you've crossed the void as many times as me, nor have you looked into the heart of the TARDIS."

"But I can do it! Just let me!"

"Oh Doctor. You're way more important than I am. Go and save the stars, and see the universe. You have done so much, and if you go into that crack, it's all down the sink! I just can't let you do that!" Rose checked the control desk.

"Okay, two minutes to go." She looked to the Doctor. "It's okay, honestly." In adverse to her statement, tears began to stream down her face at a steady pace. "Love you." she muttered, and jumped out the control desk entrance, into the oxygen forest.

"ROSE! NO!" the Doctor yelled, pulling with all his weight against the handcuffs restraining him. Pain was sent through him, as a tendon in his left hand popped.

"NO! PLEASE, NO!"

Minutes seemed to pass like seconds, and the Doctor felt the hairs on his arms begin to rise up.

"Amy," he groaned. "The gravity's shifting. Hold on"

"Hang on, but what's Rose doing?" she asked, taking from the broken tone of the Doctor, that it wasn't good.

He didn't reply- it hurt too much. Suddenly, the ground was swept from his feet. The gravity had shifted, and he could imagine the Angels flying into the crack. Along with Rose, as well.

The blinding light from the crack dimmed suddenly, and seemed to grow smaller. The crack wasn't going to swallow the universe. Because of Rose. Dear, pink and yellow Rose.

"I love you too." he whispered into his tweed jacket.

For Rose, the moment she had stopped hugging a tree, gravity had pulled her closer and closer to the crack, until- nothing.

Blackness swirled like paint in water all around her. She had no corporeal body, not one she could feel, but her senses were intact.

Where the hell was she? The Doctor had said going into this crack would literally erase her from existence. She shouldn't feel anything- shouldn't **be** anything.

The medium around her, an inky, cold blackness, shifted, and seems to drain, like murky water down a plughole. And with a solid _thud_, she hit a flat surface. It's cold, and soggy to the touch, but it isn't hard, and it didn't feel like Rose's injured beyond a few bruised ribs.

She tried to move her head- _uh, now she's corporeal-_ and suppresses a groan. Her head's beating out a tattoo, her temples the main focus of the pain. Where was she again? The last Rose can remember is hazy, like a murky river bed. She opened her eyes, and is greeted by the sight of dew covered grass. It's short, like a normal, suburban lawn.

On her sore and tired feet, she surveyed the area. It's a park, complete with a child's playground. The weather is so very English, the sun barely shining through a thick layer of grey clouds.

A sign to Rose's left prompts her attention. It's one of those signs that welcome you to some godforsaken place. Leadworth. She's in Leadworth, whether the hell that is.

She grins. Welcome to Leadworth, Rose Tyler.

* * *

**Omg. It's finished. This baby has been the fruit of my procrastination for so long, it's difficult to imagine my free time without it. I hope you liked it. *puppy eyes* I might write a sequel, but no inspiration is hitting me at the moment. I'd love to know what you though of it, so review if you feel like it. Uh, yeah.**

**Until next time,**

**Adios mi amigos. **


	23. HEY HEY YOU YOU

**Hey y'all! I know, I know, it's been quite a bit more than a couple of weeks, but I was enjoying my comatose existence on the couch.**

**Um, so the sequel's being uploaded, so go check it out! If you want to, of course. Only free will and subliminal messaging can convince you! **

**The sequel's called Remembrance of the Forgotten (da da dum) and I'll give it a picture that'll communicate of the FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS I have. **

**Um, I actually have a tumblr now, so if you like weird ass funny crap, and shipping of Sherlock/Avenger/X-men and of course, Doctor Who, follow "binarynine"**

**Uh, thanks!**


End file.
